


盛夏

by Bittersugar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Psycho Alex, cp混乱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 但很快，他就意识到Alex停留的时间有些过长了。即便淋浴间里早已白气一片，男人锐利的眼神却仿佛穿透一切、正鞭挞着他的脊背。他冲掉头上的泡沫，滑腻的热水顺着脖颈往下淌，像是条舌头游移着舔过他身体。恶魔正盯着你呢。Scott绷紧了全身的肌肉，刚得到放松的身体重新严阵以待，心灵更是成倍的疲劳。他的臀部不由自主地抽动几下，浓密的水流仿佛让他窒息。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp混乱，黑化Alex，包含夏家兄弟、天使队、夜队，后期还有快银队

 

 

Alex找上门的时候，Scott正与Warren和Kurt握着手柄一番激战。房子是合租的，他们仨都不想住大学的宿舍。开门的是李千欢，她和Jean经常来看他们。

 

房间里装了空调，但隔着窗子似乎都能感受到窗外的热度。千欢穿着热裤和短吊带，嘴里还嚼着泡泡糖。她一手撑着门框一手握在门把手上，门外Alex眉头皱得死紧，汗珠从中间淌下来。他带着一身美洲盛夏的热气，千欢的泡泡糖啪地就破了。

 

她觉得应该叫人，但一时也不知是该喊Scott还是Warren或是Kurt。不过潜意识里她是想叫Scott，他并不像Warren那样臭脾气，但也不像Kurt那般容易谦让。

 

“怎么了，千欢？”

 

亚裔女孩感觉有些头疼，来的是Kurt。他虽然染了一头蓝发，却是个地地道道的乖孩子——除非Scott和Warren怂恿他。果然，Kurt转向这个闯进屋里眼神咄咄逼人的男人，礼貌地问：“有什么能为你效劳的吗，先生？”

 

一般人都会买这个德国大男孩的账，然而这个留着中长发的男人依旧没有松懈，他环顾四周，最后说：“我找Scott Summers。”

 

 

 

不知是不是聚集了太多夏天（Summers）的原因，Warren觉得房间里热得可怕。他和Kurt坐在沙发上，电视里还是按下暂停的游戏。李千欢跟他们一样摸不着头脑，毕竟Scott可从未对自己的家人提过半个字。Jean说不定知道，她和Scott走得最近。

 

但也许，Warren看了眼自己身边坐立不安的Kurt，这家伙就算知道什么也不会说的。

 

房间内两位Summers正进行着无声的较量，Scott和Alex似乎是在比谁的眉头可以皱得更紧。Alex看上去不比最初那般暴躁了，毕竟人们很难在冷气充足的环境下生气。

 

“我们得谈谈，Scott。”

 

被要求谈话的人翻了个身背对着自己的兄长，但即便如此也能感受到Alex刺痛他后背的视线。关上门的房间里，冷气很快就被消耗得一干二净，棉质背心黏糊糊地贴在他后背上。

 

“为什么不告诉我你来这里上大学？还跟别人在外面合租。”

 

Alex抱着手臂，一想到刚才给他开门的那个姑娘的打扮就觉得脑仁生疼。Scott背对着他躺在床上，卷上去的衣服露出奶白色的后腰。他小臂被晒黑了一些，可肩膀和后背还是像原来一样白得厉害。只是不再像小时候那般圆润，毕竟少年人的骨架开始拉长。但在Alex眼中，至少他在自己面前的脾气还是和小时候一样。

 

房间里依旧寂静无声，Scott和之前一样选择了沉默。他们的兄弟关系不知从何时起就变得紧张而又淡漠，在其他人看来多半是因为Scott的青春期脾气，但Alex也脱不了关系。

__

__他的心里住了只恶魔。_ _

 

柜子和抽屉被拉开的声音惊得年轻人从床上坐起，Alex正粗暴地把Scott挂在柜子的衣服塞到地上的行李箱里。他才刚搬来不久，这个年纪的男孩大概得到开学的那天早上才会匆忙地把箱子里的衣服扔满床。

 

“你干什么？！我说了我不想搬过去跟你一起住！”

 

Scott从床上跳起来，但在拉住他哥哥之前僵在了原地。Alex那介于蓝和绿之间某种不知名颜色的眼睛里有某种东西，某种让Scott害怕和服从的东西。

 

__他的心里住了只恶魔。_ _

 

“这事没得商量。”Alex狠狠地甩上柜门。

 

 

 

Warren和Kurt根本就坐不住，但Scott没什么表示他们也不好做什么。房子的隔音不错，他们完全听不到俩兄弟的说话声，但透过门传出的乒乒乓乓声才更让人不安。Kurt看着Warren，李千欢同样。他们这个小团伙里，往往是Warren和Scott在做决定。

 

好在Alex Summers帮他做出了决定。

 

挂着小太阳标志的卧室门被从里面推开，年长的Summers一手拉着行李箱，一手死死地握着Scott的胳膊。那架势，让李千欢怀疑他会不会下一秒就从兜里掏出一把枪指着Scott的额头，把他当成确保自己能顺利逃出去的人质。

 

第一个站起来的是Warren，Kurt紧随其后。李千欢坐在沙发上，总觉得要出什么大事。他们像是在等，从Scott嘴里吐出的某个字眼能让这两个男孩冲上去，千欢毫不怀疑。

 

Alex定然是捏了他一把，不然Scott也不会皱一下眉。

 

这一举动明显让Warren很不爽，但在他发作前Scott咳嗽了一声。他那双蓝眼睛扫过好友们，最后停在地板上：“抱歉伙计们，我打算搬走去和我哥哥一起住。”

 

他是不是强迫你了？

 

这个问题第一时间出现在三个人的脑子里，但就连总是欠考虑的Warren都没有问出口。他死死地盯着Scott，想从这个男孩脸上看出一丝能让他奋力留住他的异样。但是没有，Scott表现得很平静，也许过于平静了——考虑到他跟自己的兄弟住在一起后根本就不用考虑经济问题。他们合租这个房子的费用可不小，有时候Jean和李千欢都得轮番来救济他们的晚饭。

 

“那我们还得换个房子住。”

 

Warren故意抛出这个问题，毕竟现在这个节骨眼房子都在涨价。但更重要的是，他有些东西需要确认，一些他自己都不知道的东西。

 

“房钱我会照付的。”

 

Alex说得毫不犹豫，抓着Scott的胳膊把人往外带。Warren、Kurt和千欢追到门口，Alex先是把他弟弟塞到副驾驶里帮他系好安全带，才转到后备箱去放行李。

 

__他的心里住了只恶魔。_ _

 

不知哪儿来的低语刷过Warren的脑袋，等他反应过来时Summers们已经扬长而去了。

 

 

 

Alex的公寓对于单身汉来说可不小。

 

客厅、饭厅、厨房、卫生间、两间卧室甚至还有一个阳台。整个公寓收拾得干干净净，屋子里装修得很温暖。Scott揉着自己被攥疼的手臂坐到米色的沙发上，随手捞起一个枣红色抱枕抱在怀里。他哥哥去厨房倒水了，玻璃杯不算温柔地放在茶几上，声音惊得男孩吞咽了一下。

 

在他上中学的时候，兄弟俩的感情还是很好的。Alex从不像其他人的哥哥那样欺负自己的弟弟个没完，他善意地捉弄他，同时也爱护他、安慰他。

 

然而事情在Alex参军后发生了转折。

 

他从阿富汗的战场上因伤提前退役，拄着拐杖穿着别有无数勋章的军服敲响了家里的大门。父母激动地抱住自己的大儿子，但Scott却从哥哥的眼睛里看出了一丝不属于他的东西。

 

Summers家的男人身体素质向来很好，很快Alex就恢复了健康。

 

他开始参加社区的聚餐活动、和原来的朋友一同出去喝酒游玩。Alex是因伤退伍的，Scott并不知道军队的标准，但他觉得他们发给他的退伍金实在是有点儿多。战争有多残酷他是知道的，可他还是很难想象他哥哥这一大笔退伍金背后被隐藏的故事究竟是什么。

 

当四周无人的时候，Alex仿佛摘下了那张面具。

 

一个夏日的夜晚，Scott热得睡不着而打算到楼下喝杯水。他们的父母去亲戚家了，正值暑假，附近开派对传来的音乐声震得家里十分安静。Scott没有穿鞋，赤脚踩在地板上的凉爽让他每一步都走得很轻、很慢。楼下的灯没开，但更让人值得注意的是那呛人的烟味。他站在楼梯口，黑暗中Alex手中香烟亮起的红点格外邪恶，像是恶魔血红的独眼。

 

Scott很清楚自己的哥哥从不抽烟，至少，他以为是。

 

窗外的灯光不算太亮，Alex在烟雾中的背影是那样的不真实。他侧过脸举起杯子，喉结滚动，不难想到那是一杯酒。

 

男人的转头是他没料到的事，Scott被吓得险些跌倒在楼梯上。但还好他及时地抓住了扶手，尽可能轻而快地重新跑上二楼。尽管只有短短一瞬，他却觉得黑暗之中他正正对上Alex的眼睛。那更像是属于恶魔的眼睛。

 

他仿佛踩在彭罗斯楼梯上一般陷入了无限循环，Alex一把扯住他的后衣领，Scott这才发现他不过是摔倒在楼梯转角的平台处。

 

Alex按住他的肩膀，附身压着他像是猎豹压住了羚羊。Scott试图起身，可Alex半跪在他两腿之间。红光晃过，他这才注意到自己的哥哥连烟都没放下。

 

“怎么还没睡？还以为家里是进了小偷。”

 

这个谎言拙劣而粗糙，哪有小偷会笨到被发现后往死路跑？但兄长的气息喷在他脸上，里面搀着他不喜欢的烟味和不多的酒香。Alex的眼睛盯着弟弟惊慌的脸，眼神开始一点点回温。最初那一刻，Scott以为他是在看一个有着他哥哥皮囊的陌生人。

 

“你不也没睡？而且还在抽烟。”

 

Scott试图推开他的哥哥，但无论他手下使了多大的劲儿，Alex都纹丝不动。年长者看了眼自己手里的香烟，Scott正偏头避开上升的烟雾。他的脸很红，额前厚重的刘海乱到一边露出额头，舌头紧张地舔着丰润的嘴唇。在转角上方的小窗投出的月光下，看上去像是不小心被捕捉到的什么精灵。

 

Alex轻笑了一下，狠狠地吸了一口手里的烟。Scott没能看见他的眼睛，却是被这个满是烟味的吻呛了个半死。

 

__他的心里住了只恶魔。_ _

 

那是他第一次听见那个声音。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

晚饭是Alex做的，尽管在某些方面他确实发生了不小的变化，但他有着丰富的照顾人的经验这一点是不会改变的。

 

Scott无法抑制地想着他的朋友们，Warren定然是一副再也忍受不了的样子抱怨Jean或者千欢做的晚饭，而Kurt大概充当着何事佬的角色。这个德国的高个子男孩有着异常柔然的内心，有时候Scott会觉得他比Jean还要可爱。

 

“在笑什么？”

 

直到Alex发问他才意识到自己的已经笑了出来，Scott看了眼他的哥哥，他正举着叉子和刀子，脸上满是温和的好奇心。现在他又是真正的Alex Summers了。

 

整个下午，除了那杯水他们一直过得相安无事。Alex帮着他重新收拾了一遍客房，甚至在Scott往柜子里挂衣服的时候把那些因为放在箱子里而褶得不成样子的衣物捡出来放到洗衣篮里。Scott切下一小块牛排，暗自安慰道也许只是炎热的天气让Alex有些心情不好。这是正常的，就像Warren游戏输了会摔手柄。

 

“只是在想我的朋友们，他们一定又在互相抱怨晚餐不好吃。”

 

这句话就像是一首完美的曲子中一个失控的音符，像是琴弦崩断时发出的刺耳噪音。空气变得凝固起来，只因Alex一个暴戾的眼神。

 

__是那只恶魔出现了。_ _

__

“你想离开我？”

 

本应是疑问的语句，却被Alex说的十分肯定。不，Scott否定着自己，这根本不是语气的事。这整个都是错的。一丝恐惧从心底向外蔓延，男孩握紧了刀叉。

 

他不明白究竟是发生了什么，让气氛变成这样。

 

“不，你怎么会这么想？我只是......我只是想到而已......”在Alex冰冷的注视下他觉得任何辩白都是无力的，一种烦躁取代了他的恐惧，Scott低头看着餐盘不愿意再说任何话：“我没有想离开你，我不会离开你的。”

 

余光里他看不见对面人的任何动作，但Alex停顿了一会儿，便站起身朝门口走去。Scott依旧没有抬头，如果下一秒他听见兄长甩上门离开，片刻后他兴许会哭出来。

 

然而他听见了钥匙插入锁孔的声音——Alex将门反锁了。

 

他不可置信地看着重新坐回自己位置的人，对方仿佛什么都没发生一样继续切着牛排。他的动作流畅而又凌厉，仿佛那任他刀俎的就是坐在他对面的Scott。

 

“耶稣上帝啊！”Scott一把摔了餐刀和叉子：“你他妈到底有什么毛病Alex？！”

 

巨大的响声过后刀叉从盘子上滑下，又是一场声势浩大的二重奏。然而Alex相当平静地看了他一眼，甚至抽了张纸巾递给他：“好好吃饭，Scott。”那样子，似乎是自己的小弟弟又没有遵守餐桌礼仪一样。

 

Scott接过纸巾揉成团，狠狠地砸了出去。那小纸团砸上了Alex的额头又弹开了，后者根本连躲都没躲。Scott身下的椅子在地板上发出难听的声音，他起身打算回自己的卧室。

 

“我说，好好吃饭。”

 

Alex语气平直地重复了自己的命令，但Scott敏锐地感觉到了里面被压抑的怒火。逃离这一切的欲望是如此强烈，恐惧宛如一只冰冷的枯爪扼上他的喉咙。然而属于年轻人的特性逞强地压住了他加快的步伐，他没回头，却依旧叫板：“你自己吃吧！”

 

房门近在咫尺，然而恶魔冰冷的枯爪却先一步扼住了他。

 

__它抓到你了。_ _

__

他几乎没反应过来是怎么回事，就被捏住后颈狠狠地掼在门板上。Scott立马想要反击，却被经验老道的大兵从背后穿过两只手肘。Alex一用力他就不得不向上挺起胸膛，而年长者的另一只手则变本加厉地把他按在门板上。Scott艰难地侧过脸，后背的冷汗很快就被空调冻住。Alex的身躯火热，几乎要灼伤他。

 

“Alex......”

 

男孩的声音带着他自己没意识到的颤抖，年长的Summers的眼神让他觉得可怕。一只蓝眼睛亮得厉害，藏在阴影中的那只却透出诡异的绿色。但唯一相同的，就是其中的神色。

 

Alex异常有力的呼吸打在他脸上，那仿佛一道道透明的鞭子凌迟着他。Scott贴在门板上动弹不得，男人的膝盖挤在他两腿之间。带有茧子的粗糙手指摩擦着他的喉结，按压的力道逐渐加大。

 

炙热的呼吸喷洒在他耳朵上：“要听话，Scott。”

 

舌头犹如一条温热灵活的蛇钻进他的耳道，Alex的大腿恶意地碾压他的臀部。喉结上的压迫让他窒息，Scott呜咽着点了点头。

 

“乖孩子。”

 

年长者满意地点点头，却没有完全放开对弟弟的钳制。他一手攥着他的胳膊，一手掏出钥匙锁上房门。Scott轻轻颤抖着不再反抗，两人在病态的安静中吃完了晚餐。

 

 

 

“Alex。”

 

不同于Alex，Scott被圈在前者怀里几乎如坐针毡。晚餐后他自告奋勇地洗碗，既是在讨好、也是在躲避他的兄长。这也许确实在一定程度上起了效果，Alex极为满意地示意他坐到沙发上同他看电视，便接着搂住了他。

 

年长者身上的热度几乎要灼伤他，Scott觉得自己发凉的后背渐渐渗出一层薄汗，但还未来得及淌下就被空调黏糊糊地留在身上。

 

“怎么了，Scott？”他略微皱眉：“需要我换个台吗？”

 

“不，不是！”男孩的反应可有些过了头，但他很快冷静下来：“我想去洗个澡，需要拿套干净的衣服.....”

 

这请求可没表面看上去那么简单。如果Alex答应，他就必须打开房门的锁。而趁着这段时间，Scott还可以发短信向父母求助。Summers先生和Summers太太曾表示过要来小儿子现在住的地方看看，不管他们知不知道他已经被Alex接走了，这个请求父母都没法拒绝。他想过Warren和Kurt，但让朋友从哥哥手中救他听上去太奇怪了。

 

“当然。”

 

Alex爽快的答应让Scott陷入喜悦，宽厚有力的手掌离开了他的肩膀，却只有片刻。Scott僵硬地任由Alex揽着他走向主卧里的独卫，兄长的房间只亮着一盏昏暗的小灯。年长者走进淋浴间调好水温：“我去给你找换洗衣物，有需要就喊我。”

 

“好、好的......”

 

他未来得及说出反抗的话，即便自我安慰那是因为Alex已经走了，但Scott很清楚他在害怕——害怕再一次惹怒他。

 

男孩快速地甩掉短袖衬衫和背心，掏出自己的手机。页面上有Kurt的三条短信两通来电，还有Jean和千欢的两通来电，甚至还有Warren的四条短信。他露出微笑，匆匆扫过信息的内容，尽管Warren变现得相当混蛋，其中的关心却是分量十足。水声之下他听不清Alex的动静，只能尽可能快地给妈妈发了条短信：

 

我搬到Alex家了，很想你们，来看我们吧。

 

他把手机装回裤子口袋，犹豫片刻又简单地回复了Warren让他们不要担心。那之后他便脱干净身上的衣物钻进了淋浴间。温热的水带着蒸腾的水汽迅速将他包围，Scott这才意识到自己有多疲惫。

 

热水迎头浇下，Scott单手撑在瓷砖上享受着片刻的宁静。他观察着自己的胳膊，属于少年人的青涩依旧没有褪去，比起长大他更像是被拉长了一般。细瘦的胳膊看不出肌肉的轮廓，被Alex这样的退伍军人制住简直是轻而易举。他们三个当中Warren是最会打架的，明明年龄相当胳膊上却胀起了肌肉。Kurt大概是因为发育过快而像是个细竹竿一样，更重要是他吃什么都不胖——这点可是气坏了千欢。

 

想到朋友们让他松懈下来，热水像是母亲的手一样放松着他的身体。Scott几乎想一辈子呆在这里。

 

刷啦——

 

拉门被滑开的声音让他瞬间绷紧了身体，一时间那些轻柔的水流仿佛变得滚烫起来。他慌忙地挤了一大团洗发水，接着胡乱地抹在头上。

 

窸窸窣窣的声音听上去不太真切，他能想到Alex大概是放下了干净衣服然后收走了旧衣物。这让Scott有些难为情，毕竟他可不想自己的哥哥把他的内裤也丢在洗衣篮里。

 

但很快，他就意识到Alex停留的时间有些过长了。即便淋浴间里早已白气一片，男人锐利的眼神却仿佛穿透一切、正鞭挞着他的脊背。他冲掉头上的泡沫，滑腻的热水顺着脖颈往下淌，像是条舌头游移着舔过他身体。

 

__恶魔正盯着你呢。_ _

__

Scott绷紧了全身的肌肉，刚得到放松的身体重新严阵以待，心灵更是成倍的疲劳。他的臀部不由自主地抽动几下，浓密的水流仿佛让他窒息。

 

关上莲蓬头，封闭的淋浴间里满满都是他自己的呼吸声。Scott攥紧拳头转过身，浴室里哪里有Alex的身影。他仿佛坐过山车一般放松了自己的神经，打开玻璃门走出淋浴间。镜子并未遍布水汽，一个浑身湿漉漉的男孩正打量着自己。被热水蒸得红润的脸蛋大概是他全身上下肉最多的地方，深凹的锁骨在浴室暖黄的灯光下映出深邃的阴影。肋骨处像是被刮下了几条肉一般凸现出来，斜拉的线条构成平滑的窄腰。他转过身，肩胛骨和脊背中间的凹线则是均分了他平坦的后背。

 

若是Alex真的盯着他看了一阵，大概也只是在纳闷这瘦子真的是他弟弟吗。

 

男孩扯下一条毛巾随意地擦了擦头发和身子，便打算穿上衣服。然而矮凳上只有一件叠得整齐的T恤——那甚至不是他自己的。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

这是一件属于Alex的旧T恤，Scott在少年时期曾近不止一次看过他哥哥穿着它。也许是因为洗过太多次，布料已经变得松弛，却也更加柔软。Scott比量了一下，这衣服盖过他的大腿根，长度和千欢和热裤差不多，也跟囚服差不多。

 

囚服......

 

这个设想像一道冰冷的激流窜过他的脊柱，但同时也带起丝缕诡异的感觉。

 

在高中时他们一同出演过舞台剧，Warren演的狱警像个恶棍一样。他对待Scott的方式，就像他真的是个被囚禁起来的犯人。当伙伴拿着做工粗糙的警棍戳着他的后背时，Scott咬住了丰厚的下唇。他们一起排练了几天，Kurt只评价他们的演技，似乎并没发现Warren变得深谙的眼神。

 

Scott别无选择地穿上了哥哥的旧衣服，尺寸正当的性器软软地垂着。他的腿很细，肌肉并不突出。这样的打扮，不禁让人想起一些电影里的性感女星。

 

变薄的T恤贴在男孩带有湿气的身体上，略微有些透明的布料下是青涩稚嫩的乳头。不知是何种原因，那两个小小的肉粒硬了起来，十分尴尬地挺立着。衣服包裹着他圆润挺翘的臀部，肉色变得若隐若现。

 

那出话剧最终没有获得成功，他们演得很好，但似乎有些太好了。也许探讨人性的高深作品，真的不适合高中生涉足。

 

但过分的投入以及演出的失败，让Warren连着一个星期都保持着相当暴躁的状态。他和Kurt首当其冲，尤其是Scott总是想着护住这个温和的大个子。他们在那个星期推推搡搡过无数次，两个男孩更是因为Warren收不住自己的暴脾气而动手。

 

那是一场在篮球场上发生的肢体冲冲撞。

 

Kurt天杀地盖帽了Warren，后者倒在地上，而Scott当时正坐在椅子上喝水叫好。没人知道他是如何判断出金发男孩即将发火的，但Summers就是赶在那之前分开了他和Kurt。

 

德国人手足无措，可这种无辜的姿态却是叫Warren Worthington更为火大。跟Scott和Kurt不同，他从小娇生惯养，就算现在叛逆地单方面和家里切断关系，却也依旧保持着少爷脾气。他铁了心要发火，自然不会因为被打断就收手。

 

男孩们搞不清事情是怎么发生的，可能是Warren先推了Scott一把，也可能是Scott先用胳膊把Warren隔开了。

 

而Wagner只记得，Scott揪住了Warren的衣领，大吼道：“你他妈的成熟点儿，不就是一次狗屁舞台剧吗？你至于吗？！”

 

这句话像个导火索，如果说男孩们之前谁也没动真格，这以后就是真的打架了。

 

Warren一拳击中Scott的脸，暗自忍下打中颧骨给自己带来的疼痛。而Scott踉跄了几步，扑上去开始反击。Warren是他们中最会打架的，几个回合下来，他就扫倒了对方。Summers被他骑在腰上，一时间只能勉强防住砸下来的拳头。Kurt感觉十分恍惚，却还是将手臂从金发男孩的腋下穿过，想要把人强拉起来。

 

可Worthington挣扎起来，一个肘击便打破了Kurt的鼻子。血溅到Scott脸上，却刺激到了这孩子的某根神经。他猛地用力将Warren翻下身，双眼发红地怒吼着。可最终，那拳头砸到了Warren脸侧的地面上。

 

Scott摇摇头，压下这段不合时宜的回忆。他走出浴室，发现一条黑色的平角内裤就放在床上。一时之间，莫名的情感冲击让他脸颊泛红。

 

他心中很清楚，若是Alex不给他准备这个，才是真正的奇怪。但这些根本无法解释他此刻的感受——既有如释重负的解脱，又有不知对何而起的失望。电视发出的声音给整间房子营造了另一种安静，他听不见Alex的任何动静。他哥哥就像个幽灵，又像个隐藏在房子角落中的恶魔。

 

 

 

Summers兄弟俩曾经一度很亲密，或许说，有些过于亲密了。

 

打从Alex从战场回来，Scott曾有一段时间是害怕与他接触的。他用青春期孩子的特质做掩护，却逃不过哥哥的眼睛。

 

盛夏夜晚那个诡异的、伴随着烟酒气味的吻过后，他们还有其他更难以启齿的接触。

 

跟任何一个有弟弟的兄长一样，Alex给他讲过梦遗、更是帮他洗过床单。在Scott对那件事还保持着无从下手的青涩时，Alex甚至曾经出手帮过他。那感觉有些尴尬，但秘密总会让人亲密无间。

 

可当他上了高中、甚至交过女朋友后，兄弟之间再做这样的事就有些说不过去了。

 

这事第一次发生的时候，Scott还以为自己做了个荒唐的春梦。

 

他听见自己的房门被轻轻打开，随后Alex便爬上了他的床。似乎所有的事都发生在夏天，永远黏糊糊的盛夏。年长的Summers浑身带着不可思议的凉气，让Scott迷迷糊糊地往他怀里钻。兄长和他一样裸着上身，男孩的后背贴上身后人的胸膛，胳膊和大腿交叠着。

 

就在Scott再度要睡过去时，那双令他觉得无比舒服的手开始动了起来。它擦过男孩胸口，轻轻揉捏乳头。

 

刚刚褪下的热度被另一种火热取代，一只手从胸口下移，伸进了Scott的内裤里。

 

男孩溢出呻吟，口中却插入另只手的手指。冰冷的指头灵活地玩弄着他的舌头，口水湿哒哒地被抹上他的嘴唇。这和自己平日里的触碰大相径庭，几乎没几下Scott就觉得自己兴奋极了。什么柔软湿热的东西滑过他的耳朵，随即探了进去。

 

是舌头。

 

男孩缩了下脖子，似乎是被痒到了。但随后，这单纯的痒就变成了更为勾人的感觉，随着那股热度一起缠绕着他。

 

“Alex......”

 

他本能地知道在他身上为所欲为的人是他哥哥，但这是在梦里，谁会在意那些呢？更何况这些甜美的接触叫他兴奋起来、脑子被情欲冲得一塌糊涂。但仿佛是为了验证他的想法，身后的人贴近他的耳朵，用气音喊了他的名字。

 

那人确实是Alex Summers。

 

 

 

Scott穿好内裤，心中总算是有了底。

 

他之所以明了那不是梦，正是因为这事后来发生过几次。可隔着裤子摩擦与真枪实弹地干不同，男孩并不能跨越心中的道德线。他跟Alex讲明了这件事，对方什么都没说，却在第二天他放学回家之前搬走了。

 

可那只恶魔没有离开，它住进了Scott心里，让他觉得空虚迷茫。

 

和Alex结束这种关系，与其说是他的真实想法，倒不如说是不得不这样做。他知道这么做是错的，尽管很难，Scott依旧希望能和Alex做回曾经的兄弟。

 

然而年长者是狡猾的，他非但没有给Scott这个机会，还从对方的生活中彻底消失。那次打架，Warren并不是唯一一个不爽的人，Summers同样。Alex不会温柔地对待他，有时甚至是粗暴的。但Scott迷恋上了那种感觉，甚至喜欢Warren扮演的那个狱警。当然，这一切他并不自知。而Alex的离开，只叫他无比怀念那种感觉。

 

Summers家没有懦夫，可Scott却怯懦地选择了Alex所在城市的大学。

 

父母对此表示支持，而Warren和Kurt则向来没有明确的目标。Jean跟着他的脚步，千欢喜欢这几个家伙。但只有Scott自己知道，这个决定不亚于一次赌博。

 

哪怕到了这里，他也不准备主动去找Alex。他知道对方早晚有一天会找上门来，却从未想到迎接他的是这样一个Alex。他外表看上去无懈可击，内里却早就烂作一团。要Scott来说，他甚至不确定这男人内里还是那个Alex Summers。

 

那个留下来的恶魔回到了Alex的身体里，却留给他被支配的恐惧。

 

“我刚才给妈打了电话，”见他出来，兄长随意地开口，“她说想过来看看我们，我让他们等稳定下来再来，妈同意了。”

 

空调开得太大，Scott忽然觉得有些冷。旧T恤盖不住他的大腿，而且也太薄了。

 

男孩坐得离远了些，这次Alex没有再勉强他。他捧着杯子，茫然地盯着眼前的电视。那里面是一档破案的法律节目，正讲着变态杀手如何肢解那些无辜的受害者。Scott知道他得说点儿什么，最终清了清嗓子：“挺好的，我是说这样安排挺好的。”

 

他害怕Alex，那男人以胜利者的姿态坐在沙发的另一端，叫Scott在心底无声地尖叫——去他妈的吧，他从来就不是擅长玩心理战的人。

 

他的兄长拿起遥控换台，屏幕里男女主正上演着床戏。虽因未到深夜档而尺度较小，但那档子事不得不说脑补的程度要更加火热。男孩尴尬地移开眼睛，响亮的亲吻声一丝不漏地传进他耳朵里。他轻咳一声站起身，决定自己回房间待会儿。

 

只是他刚走到Alex那边，便被对方拉住了手腕。这一下用力不小，Scott直接被拽到了哥哥身上。他慌张地起身，却被对方占据了主导地位。

 

有力的手握住他的腰，没费多少力气就让男孩面对面坐到了他腿上。Scott抬手抵在他胸膛上，而Alex自下而上地看着他。蓝眼睛不复以往的清明，就连神态都带上了一股子邪性。男孩的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，这时房间里的空调又开得太小了，盛夏的暑气从窗缝、门底泄了进来。

 

Alex勾起嘴角：“怎么，你还怕看这个？”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

女人拔高的呻吟与男人粗重的喘息不合时宜地响起，Summers兄弟俩也就这暧昧到诡异的气氛僵持着。Scott在哥哥的大腿上坐立难安，而Alex却好整以暇地微笑着。他仰着头，即便笑容里有些属于孩童般的天真无辜，眼中的黑暗却是深不见底。

 

__那恶魔正盯着你呢。_ _

 

男孩的脸开始发热，红色以肉眼可见的缠上脖颈，直达耳尖。

 

他从来就抗拒不了Alex。小时候兄长只是勾勾手指，他就会跟在对方屁股后面跑；长大后表面看来虽然好了许多，但心中的渴望实际上不减反增。

 

Scott坐在哥哥光裸的大腿上，窄翘的臀部以及软塌塌的阴茎和后者的皮肤只有一层布料之隔。Alex的身体一如既往的凉爽，当然有可能只是因为小Summers像被煮熟了一样浑身发热。他仿佛一块正在融化的冻肉，即将从内里腐朽。恶魔拥抱着他，将会把他一同拉入黑暗。到那时他会发出淫靡的甜香，可舒展的花瓣之下却是烂掉的心蕊。

 

亲热的画面很快就结束了，几乎是同时，Alex移开了视线，恢复到兴致缺缺的样子。

 

尴尬与失落在空气中蔓延，Scott绝不会承认他曾期待过什么。男孩吞咽了一下，气恼和羞愧鞭打着他的脊背。他很清楚这是Alex在玩弄他，逼他迈出那永远不会迈出一步。

 

__逼他同自己一同堕入黑暗。_ _

 

“你要是累了，先去休息吧，今晚我们一起住。”

 

手掌自他腰间移开，可Alex触摸过的地方依旧火热，仿佛地狱的业火在上面留下了烙印。Scott不知道自己究竟是怎么回来的，但当他陷入兄长柔软的床铺、被Alex的气息包围时，男孩惊异而又绝望地发现自己硬了。

 

这是Alex的枕头、被子、床，甚至连他身上穿的衣服都是他的。这仿佛在宣告主权的一般的行为将一种奇异的情感堆满Scott的胸腔，胀得他几乎喘不过气。

 

但Scott并没有把手伸进内裤里，相反，他掏出手机打算无视这个。

 

尽管Alex不会知道他在房间里做什么，可Scott就是觉得他哥哥有办法洞察一切。那只恶魔藏在黑暗中，用红色的眼睛窥视着一切，它无处不在。

 

Warren几乎攻占了他所有的社交软件，Scott不难想象他是有多无聊。三人组中，Scott像是座桥梁，链接这Warren和Kurt这两个性格迥异的孩子。Jean同样给他留了言，但为了防止暴脾气小少爷又在他们的出租房里搞出什么乱子，Scott决定先回复Warren的。至于Kurt，他向来是个好脾气。

 

年幼的Summers比起打架，更擅长打嘴炮。这也就是为什么Scott会在有人欺负Kurt的时候替他说话，而又对方要抡起拳头揍他俩的时候被Warren出手教训了。

 

这便是他们第一次正式接触，但早在这之前，Scott曾观察过Kurt一段时间，而Warren则用了更久的时间去观察Scott。他不像其他男孩那样把视线黏在那个红发姑娘上，他更喜欢看她身边的Summers。

 

【还活着的就回个话，没有夏天（Summers）房子凉快了不少。】

 

【去你的Warren。Kurt和Jean他们怎么样？】

 

Worthington的回复来得很快，简直让人怀疑他是不是整晚都捧着手机等着这个。虽然洗澡的时候Scott联络过他们，但很显然每个人都想知道更多的消息。

 

【还活着。倒是你，和你哥哥相处得如何？以后还回来吗？】

 

【定义一下活着。跟Alex一起还好吧，不知道以后会不会回去。兴许我可以申请住校，毕竟我家还是在另一个城市，有优先。】

 

【活着——你的小女朋友很担心你，而Kurt和你的女朋友一样担心你。】

 

【见鬼，你明知道我和Jean不是那种关系。】

 

消息一发出去，Scott忍不住质问自己，他和Jean到底是何种关系。而他自己又究竟为什么要第一时间对Warren澄清这件事，哪怕他心里很清楚，金发男孩不过是在开玩笑。

 

几分钟后Warren也没有回复消息，因此，Scott打开了YouTube消磨时间。他知道自己应该跟Jean谈一谈，起码是让她放下担心。但不知为何，这简直是他现在最不想做的事。Jean美丽、知性、落落大方，一头红发更是让人心动不已，可Scott没办法在与兄长依旧纠缠不清的情况下和她展开关系，更没办法在Warren在他身边时这么干。

 

金发男孩的眼睛里有种戾气，和Alex的有些相似。可Scott并不怕他，因为Kurt总是在他们身边。但那东西依旧既令他着迷，又令他想避开。

 

室内的空调开得很足，放下手机时已经将近午夜。Scott打了个哈欠缩进被子里，丝毫感觉不到盛夏黏糊糊的暑气。Alex似乎还在看电视，只是关掉了客厅的顶灯。

 

电视发出的光时亮时暗，男孩翻过身去背对着房门。他很累，身心俱疲的那种累。Alex的气息包裹着他，至少此刻是让他感到安心的。放在床头柜上的手机亮了一下，可惜已经昏昏欲睡的Scott并没有看见。

 

Warren Worthington来得太迟了，恶魔领先了一步。

 

 

 

有人在摸他。

 

Scott逐渐转醒，但身上的感觉让他依旧闷出一声呻吟。他还是背对着房门躺着，却发觉身上的T恤被人推到了胸口处。带着凉意的手掌抚摸着他的身体，摸过一节节肋骨，在胸口打转。而另一只手则逐渐向下，探进他的内裤揉捏着臀肉。

 

“Alex！”

 

像以往那样装睡从来就不是解决问题的好办法，Scott猛地翻过身，却发现这是个再错误不过的举动。

 

床头的灯没有关，在这样暧昧温暖的橙光下，Alex的眼睛透出兽类独有的绿色，冰冷又残忍。Scott试图推开他，可占据主导地位的男人轻而易举地捉住了他的手腕将其按在两侧。年长的Summers像头敏捷的猎豹，迅速压住了弟弟乱蹬的双腿。亲吻像是暴雨般劈头盖脸地砸下，男孩不停地转头想要避开，可Alex转而亲吻他的下颚、颈侧、喉结。

 

Scott的手腕被兄长叠在头顶，接着便像被钳住了一般死死地摁着。Alex有力的手扳着他的下巴，逼迫他对上自己的眼睛。

 

电视没有关，在兄弟俩的喘息之外，客厅里传来的成人档节目的呻吟和媚叫。

 

男孩的脸红得厉害，胸膛急剧地起伏：“放开我Alex！我们是兄弟！你知道这是不对的！”

 

Alex仿佛没有听到，又仿佛是在认真思考。他勾起一边嘴角，抬手把过长的金发掖到耳后。年长的Summers每一个举动都带着让人为之粉身碎骨的诱惑，他俯下身，用舌尖描绘着弟弟的唇形。Scott嘴唇丰厚，充满让人咬上一口或者塞点儿什么进去的欲望。

 

“承认吧，Scott。”Alex的声音沙哑而低沉，“你也想这个很久了。还是说，你更愿意跟那个叫Warren的家伙做？”

 

某种奇异的感觉自男孩头顶一路窜到脚下，臆想中的电流带来爆炸般的感觉。Scott像条脱水的鱼猛地挣动一下，但依旧没有挣脱Alex的压迫与束缚。他嗅到了疯狂的嫉妒，疯狂到毫无根据的嫉妒。

 

“我跟Warren不是那种关系！见鬼的，放开我Alex！我们不能做这个！！”

 

“你总是这样，Scott。”Alex亲吻着弟弟眼角的泪水，“你明明比我更渴望，却总摆出一副拒绝的样子。”男人一遍一遍地舔着他的唇缝，“真可爱。”

 

修长的指头隔着内裤揉弄着Scott的性器，没几下男孩就硬了起来。他向来没办法抗拒Alex，哪怕他知道这个恶魔是在引诱他堕入黑暗。阿富汗战场上究竟发生了什么，他没法知晓。但那里必然是发生了及其可怕的事，让这个阳光温暖的男人变成了一个潜行于黑暗中的恶魔。他渴望、追寻着光，却又用自己的黑暗将光变得暗淡。

 

舌头锲而不舍地舔着他的唇缝，像是在哀求Scott和他接吻。他们当然干过，在无数个粘腻、闷热的盛夏夜里，Alex亲吻他、抚摸他、取悦他、玩弄他。

 

微凉的手指直接握住了Scott稚嫩的阴茎，那青涩的性器还带着可爱的粉色，颤颤巍巍地在Alex手中抬头。男孩惊呼了一声，却被等待多时的猎人趁虚而入。舌头抗拒着、追逐着，最终别无选择地搅在一起。

 

亲吻很快就结束了，尽管Alex不再按着他的手腕，Scott也保持着那个姿势。就像依旧是被强迫着的，寻求着最后一丝虚假的自我保护。

 

男人的舌头宛如滑腻的水蛇，一路留下若隐若现的水泽。他握着Scott的性器，盯着男孩的眼睛里满是带着恶意的挑逗。舌头缓慢而有力地自下而上舔弄着，将头部含入口腔的那一刻几乎叫Scott因为感官冲击而晕过去。

 

Alex双颊深凹，手指和舌头的配合叫男孩很快就开始流出前液。快感自尾椎向上流窜，泪水模糊了Scott的眼睛。他想抬手推开兄长，可早已软掉的腰根本使不上半分力气。

 

射精的那一刻他几乎无法思考，回过神来时Alex正和他接吻。口腔里满是腥味叫他不难想到根本发生了什么，但Scott现在什么都不愿去想。他很累，很困，射精后的放松与满足加之身体的疲惫叫他昏昏欲睡，只想就此陷入黑暗。

 

这一切都是错的，Alex为他擦拭身体时Scott这样想到，可他却推不开搂着他腰的手臂。

 

电视和床头柜上的灯都被男人关掉了，唯有Scott的手机上那个代表信息提示的绿点还在坚持不懈地亮着。可Scott错过了它，错过了Warren Worthington。

 

__他正跟恶魔在一起呢。_ _

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Warren Worthington从未这么期盼过上学。

 

为了顾及Summers一家的情绪，他们搬来时便已临近开学的日子。本来Warren是有所不爽的，可现在，似乎只有开学才能让他见到Scott。

 

他和Kurt Wagner没办法在没有Scott Summers的情况下单独相处，更别提这德国人心里同样装着小Summers。Warren从来都知道自己想要什么，因此他很清楚渴求的煎熬。他能看出Kurt心底对Scott的渴求。也许最开始他想要的只是朋友，可来自自己的炙热情感刺伤了他、炙烤着他，让那份感情在不知不觉中变成了某些更为沉重、粘稠、黑暗的东西。Kurt这单纯的家伙永远想跟上自己的朋友，Warren甚至怀疑他并不知道自己的心意。

 

游戏手柄被扔到一边，手机倒是在手里转个不停。金发男孩浑身散发着烦躁的气息，昨天他等了几乎半个晚上才等到Scott，却因为手机没电而错过了回复。

 

不知从何而来的冰冷直觉舔过他的脖子，他就是知道Scott并没有他说的那么好。

 

Worthington家的少爷向来是想到什么做什么，他站起身套了件短袖，脱掉宽松的居家短裤换上牛仔裤。该死，这裤子还是他们为庆祝搬家一人一条买的呢！

 

“Kurt？你死到哪去了？我要去超市，你去不去？”

 

德国男孩从房间里走出来，红色的短裤在两条又细又白的长腿上显得十分扎眼。Warren徒然感觉一阵头疼，没好气地招呼着Kurt去换衣服。他没办法忍受和Kurt单独呆在一起，但更没办法忍受独自一人失去Scott。

 

从家门口出来到车子的这短短一路，盛夏的暑气就让他们的后背沁出汗水。粘腻的热风让人窒息，Warren狠狠地啐了一口。

 

Kurt安静地盯着窗外，无处安放的长手长脚让他像个犯错误的孩子。他无比想念Scott Summers，甚于Warren Worthington。他不是个贪婪的孩子，可过于美好的东西，尝过一次便无论如何也不会忘记。

 

 

 

外出购物叫Scott的心情好了一些。

 

地下停车场和商场都吹着强劲的冷气，让Scott觉得短袖里的背心终于不再紧贴着后背了。Alex看上去奇迹一般地没有被高温所困扰，可眉心处却微微汗湿了。

 

昨夜的荒唐事哪怕今天回想起也依旧叫Scott脸红，可万幸的是Alex与他之间达成了一种相当平和的状态。在享用了丰盛的早饭后，兄长甚至询问他要不要为开学去采购一些东西。Alex的温柔总是叫他沉溺，哪怕这温柔只是恶魔营造出的假象，他也心甘情愿。

 

大学对于Scott来说是陌生的，Alex尽管成绩优异，却辍学参军。至于Summers先生和其太太，小儿子并不愿意听他们说教。

 

与其说是为开学采购，莫不如说是一次平常无比的购物。Alex买了做饭需要的肉、蛋以及蔬菜，又从调味料一路买到纸巾这样的日常用品，而Scott则致力于往购物车中扔冰淇淋、薯片这样的垃圾食品。他扔进来的每一样东西，Alex都会再拿起来检查一遍日期。有好几次，兄长贴着他的后背，把他刚拿进来的东西重新换一个。

 

这样的亲密接触叫热度蔓延上Scott的脸，哪怕是亲密无间的兄弟，这样的举动都太超过了。心底不合时宜的兴奋与激动更是一度让男孩手足无措，他渴求这这些，胜过一切。

 

     _ _哪怕这不过是恶魔的假象。__

 

 

“在这等我一会儿，”当他们拐到下一排货架时，Alex捏了捏他的肩膀，“我忘记买牛奶了。别乱走，Scott，我很快就回来。”

 

男孩点点头站在原地，在发觉自己挡住了其他客人后便将手推车推到角落处。他无聊地打量着货物架，却突然发现自己正站在安全套和润滑剂面前。羞耻迅速蹿上脖颈，转而让他的脸更烫更红了。

 

 

 

最先发现的是Kurt Wagner。

 

尽管平时每次来超市，Warren都只顾着拿自己喜欢的零食，可他却暗自记下了Scott的口味。半满的推车里除了他俩自己喜欢的，便是些Scott喜欢的东西。

 

金发男孩显得心不在焉，Kurt同样。他安静地站在一边等着Warren挑他喜欢的酸奶，Scott常嘲笑他蹲在地上挑挑拣拣的样子像个小姑娘。这话Kurt是不敢说的，毕竟Warren很可能怼他一拳而不是像对Scott那样以嘴炮作为反击。

 

他的视线扫过眼前的过道，又向着更远的地方而去。就在不经意的一瞥中，Kurt几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——Scott Summers半拄在购物车上，看上去有些窘迫。

 

德国男孩下意识地看了依旧蹲在地上的Warren一眼，鬼使神差地没有出声。

 

Scott在背心外套了件半袖衬衫，迷彩短裤下的小腿又细又长，如同他后腰的皮肤一样，泛着可爱的奶白色。他看上去很好，Alex Summers并没有为难他。后知后觉地意识到自己竟然在怀疑Scott的亲哥哥会做出什么，也着实让Kurt一惊。

 

金发男人很快就从另一端走来，手里还拿了两盒牛奶。

 

他熟稔地揉了揉弟弟的头发，把牛奶放进堆得半满的购物车里。Kurt送了口气，Summers兄弟俩之间的情感看来并不像他们担心得那般紧张。

 

大概是为了躲避过道上的行人，兄弟俩的购物车放在并不引人注意的角落里。Alex的手附上Scott的，接着便来到他身后将男孩整个圈在怀里。Kurt瞪大眼睛，有些根不上事情的发展。Scott挣动了几下，却被男人强硬地压在手推车的横杆上。Alex俯下身，过长的金发挡住了他的动作。片刻后，Scott红着脸伸出手，从货架上取下了什么东西。

 

安全套。

 

Kurt突然觉得头晕，连带着脚下也跟着晃动。没由来的失重感包裹着他，几乎让他眼前一黑。冰柜的冷气刷过他的脊背，从头顶直达脚底。Warren站起身，恰好扶了他一把。

 

“你又犯低血糖了？”金发男孩把酸奶扔进推车里，“一会儿记得买点儿糖。”

 

“知、知道了......”

 

Wagner胡乱地回答了一声，再度转身时，Summers兄弟俩早已没了踪影。

 

 

 

当Alex的手附上他自己的、并一路上滑到手腕处时，Scott就知道事情没这么简单了。正如他所想，Alex Summers是故意停在这里的。

 

兄长的身体从后逼近，握住手腕将他整个人圈进自己身体与购物车之间的小小空间里。那身体贴着他的，目的明确地轻轻地蹭着他的臀部。Scott挣扎了几下，却发现自己的行为无异于煽风点火。

 

空调带来的凉爽瞬间被两具相贴的身体给消耗得一干二净，属于盛夏的窒息般的粘腻热度自Summers们之间攀升。他像是被黑暗裹得密不透风，战栗得几乎喘不过气。可在那之下，难以言喻的兴奋正在胸腔里鼓动着。Alex紧紧地贴着他，手推车的横杆卡在他胸口处，叫他连呼吸都在颤抖。男人的舌头舔着他的耳朵，Scott侧过头想要躲避，Alex则转而舔舐他的颈侧。酸麻感从耳后密密地爬到后腰，叫他双腿发软。Alex的手探进他的半袖衬衫里，不为人知地隔着背心揉捏着胸部。

 

他们所处的地方并不惹人注目，人们都在聚精会神地挑选自己的商品。可在公共场合干这种事本身就叫人格外兴奋，Scott开口恳求，声音都带了哭腔。

 

“拜托，Alex，住手......”

 

恶魔轻笑一声，灼热的呼吸钻进他的耳朵：“帮我个忙，Scott。”那舌头终于如愿以偿地舔了他的耳廓，“你想让我带哪个套子操你？快拿一个，不然我会不带套干你。你想那样吗？”

 

Scott艰难地摇了摇头，却没有采取行动。见此，Alex揉捏着他的乳头，继续说道：“快拿一个吧，Scotty，不然我会射在你里面，把你填得满满的。”

 

小Summers仿佛抖筛子一般颤抖地伸出手，他几乎看不清包装盒上都写了什么，只是拿了和自己距离最近的一个小盒。Alex替他擦了脸，又接过了男孩手里的推车。他体贴地搂住了Scott酸软无力的腰肢，亲吻着他的发顶。

 

__“好孩子。”_ _

 

 

 

“你真的没事？”

 

Warren看了眼从刚才开始就不太对劲的德国男孩，想了想便伸手帮他系上了安全带。尽管Kurt平时就是个安静的孩子，可Warren就是能看出他的反常。

 

Wagner坐在副驾驶上，手里捧着一袋彩虹糖。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“听着，这次不一样，这是Raven的哥哥，Xavier教授，他在心理学方面很有建树......我当然会先去看看......我们都知道......”

 

Raven担忧地看了眼阳台，Hank断断续续的声音让她意识到这场谈话并不十分顺利。通常情况下Hank McCoy都是个和善的年轻人，但作为一个拥有“Beast”代号的人，他定然是有潜藏的暴躁一面的。更何况他的谈话对象，可是那个Havok。

 

“听着，你也许能骗得过其他人，但我们都知道你到底有什么毛病！”

 

Hank一手掐着腰，一手握着手机。就在Raven打算上前去安抚下他的情绪时，McCoy又重新找回了他的理智：“就算是为了你的家人，好好考虑下吧。”

 

他挂断电话，重新走回充盈着冷气的客厅。Raven将他带到沙发上，两人亲密无间地坐在一起。发烫的手机滑过茶几，撞上了放在中间的水杯。金发女孩把手附在男友的手臂上，Hank很不好过，他们都很不好过，整个X小队的幸存成员都很不好过。

 

“你确定这会有用？你哥哥他......”

 

“如果就连Charles都不行，”Raven坚定地打断他，“那才是真的没有希望了。”

 

男人把脸埋在掌心里，感受到女友搭在他肩膀上的那只手的重量。从X小队成立至解散，Raven一直都在他身边。如果没有这个坚强的女人，Hank也不敢相信自己会变成什么样子。Charles曾酗酒消沉过一段时间，而Erik至今偏激得不肯原谅政府。至于Alex，Hank至今不敢确定那男人的内里还是不是Alex Summers。

 

 

 

停电了。

 

没了空调的冷气，Summers们只能打开窗子。外面的景色仿佛被定格的画面，无风的天气唯有近乎凝固的热度。

 

Scott一面往冰箱里放着买来的东西，一面暗自祈祷它们不会在来电之前坏掉。Alex坐在餐桌上研究外卖单子，看上去似乎并未被温度影响到。不过在这闷热的房子里开火做饭，任何人都是拒绝的。Scott拿出还算硬挺的雪糕，坐在哥哥对面。Alex心情还算不错，他抬头朝Scott微笑了一下，后者几乎忘了之前在超市中的经历。

 

这感觉如履薄冰。他感到痛苦，但这男人总是在他彻底绝望前变回曾经的模样，让Scott以为那些荒唐、可怕的行为不过是自己的胡思乱想。

 

此刻Alex就在这里，Scott能清楚地感受到，他哥哥就在这里。

 

这种短暂的和平宽慰着他，哪怕内心深处他对这一切不过是假象的事实清楚得很，此刻Scott也选择做一只把头埋进沙子中的鸵鸟。Alex给的温存、他自身就像是毒品，Scott在太早之前就上了瘾。

 

谎言总会败露。

 

由于几乎半个街区都停了电，他们不得不叫了更远的中餐外卖。家里有应急灯，两个人坐在沙发上捧着餐盒，筷子用得不好不坏。然而才吃几口，Alex的手机就响了起来。男人眉头一皱，放下东西到阳台上去接电话。

 

Scott盘腿坐在沙发上，突然没了吃东西的欲望。屏幕上“Beast”的字眼让他哥哥烦躁起来，他敏锐地意识到，这很有可能是Alex服役期间认识的人。

 

男人仿佛一杆标枪立在阳台上，空闲的右手掐着腰。屋子里的灯不能完全照到那儿，他的身影一小半在光下、大半在黑暗中。Scott放下餐盒，仔细地听着。但距离太远了，他听不见电话里的人，而Alex到现在还未真正地开口说一句话。他的态度很傲慢，像是从鼻子中发出嘲讽。男孩下意识地绷紧神经——

 

__那个恶魔回来了。_ _

__

“我拒绝。”

 

拒绝谁？拒绝什么？为什么要拒绝？谁打来的电话？

 

可这些在他心中呼啸而过的问题，他一个都问不出口。年长的Summers结束了通话，正转身回到客厅。家用应急灯的照明范围有限，只够照亮Alex的胸膛。

 

男人的脸藏匿在带着微弱亮度的黑暗中，叫Scott看不清他的表情。冷汗蓦然顺着后背向下淌，男孩的手指不受控制地抽动了一下。他想起商场的事，那盒安全套还放在购物袋里。小Summers心跳加快，呼吸急促，像是在恐惧，又像是在隐隐期待。

 

“吃饭吧。”

 

Scott的呼吸停了一拍，紧跟着如释重负的，是些他自己都说不清楚的情绪。

 

Alex似乎跟他一样没了胃口，两人吃了几口就收拾了餐盒放在玄关处。停电带来的不仅是黑暗，还有无法打破的安静。没了电视，Scott也不好就这么扔Alex一个人在客厅；而没了灯光，在这样的环境中手机屏幕的亮度又显得十分突兀。

 

还好，Alex先动了起来。他进屋拿了台电脑，过于厚重和呆板的外壳让Scott猜测那是台军用电脑。男孩跳下热烘烘的沙发，打算去冲个澡。

 

在Alex的公寓里消磨时间的方式是枯燥的，他不确定在这里打游戏是不是个好主意，但潜意识里Scott不想过多地引起哥哥的注意，哪怕这房子里只有他们两个人。

 

也许等上大学就好了，小Summers站在花洒下，Warren肯定是要加入校队的，而Kurt大概会选择戏剧社。这两个他都喜欢，不过Scott心里清楚，若是他和Warren都加入了校队，就算是去划艇Kurt也会跟上的——他甚至连游泳都不会。他们会加入兄弟会、会在下课后混在一起、会在期末的时候疯狂学习。Warren一定是第一个交到女朋友的，可Scott只希望他能别像中学那样变成全体男生眼红的对象就行了。

 

他没擦干身子就直接套上T恤。T恤还是Alex的那件，但第一天被锁上的房门已经不知何时被打开了。他们一起睡了几晚，开学的前一天分房间看上去是个不错的选择。而且，Alex的房间通风要比他的好一些。

 

手机上的第一条消息是Kurt发来的，倒不是说他们很少联系，只是消息的内容让Scott呼吸一滞。

 

【你还好吗？今天在超市看到你和你哥哥了。】

 

指头在键盘上悬着，恐慌占据了Scott的内心：他该怎么回答？Kurt看到了吗？看到那件事了吗？他看到了多少？Warren也看到了吗？

 

Scott深呼吸了几次，Kurt是个敏感、心思细密的孩子。

 

【我们很好，去采购些东西。你和Warren怎么样？】

 

【Warren除了脾气更坏了以外还是老样子。还有两天就要开学了，希望他能熬过去。你哥哥好像和你很亲密，一点儿也不像那天那么凶。】

 

Alex他......Scott不知该如何向Kurt解释他哥哥，若是Warren，Scott多半会回他几句风凉话插科打诨。可面对Kurt，他说不出口。下一条消息插了进来，打断了他的思绪。

 

【我很想你。】

 

像是有什么东西击中了他，Scott瞪大眼睛，觉得胸口发闷。尽管这不过是屏幕上的一行黑字，尽管他们可能对无数人说过无数次这话，可Scott能感受到这次的不同。Kurt很好懂，可真的懂他又很难。他不像Warren，Warren的一切都写在脸上，最难的也都在眼睛里。可Kurt不同，Kurt的在心里。

 

【我也很想你。开学见。晚安。】

 

 

 

“......Alex？”

 

他没感觉到另一个人爬上床，却感受到了直奔关键地带的手。Scott半梦半醒，试探性地叫出哥哥的名字。像是为了回应他似的，下一秒，T恤下的内裤就被扯掉了。

 

“Alex！你.....唔......”

 

Scott挣扎着想推开兄长的手，却被人顺着抱在怀里的姿势扳过脸。烟和酒的味道瞬间呛进嘴里，Alex赤身裸体，汗湿的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，火热滑腻的性器在他的屁股上蓄势待发。

 

小Summers硬起来的时间比两人想象中还要短。黑暗中Scott几乎看不见任何东西，目之所及皆为一片漆黑。Alex按着他的后颈，Scott还没反应过来究竟发生了什么，便被捞起腰按跪在床上。他臀部翘起，脸色通红。涂了润滑的阴茎沿着股缝摩擦，粘稠的液体顺着大腿流下。Alex的手指在穴口画着圈，时不时地变着位置按压。

 

手指伸进去的时候Scott泪流满面，他不是小孩子，自然知道这代表着什么、将会发生什么。异物感让他本能地挣扎，试着将Alex的指头推出去。但年长者压在他身上，舌头像是条惹火的蛇，打算将他吞吃入腹。

 

仿佛对Alex来说，这更像是场以征服为名的战争。但也许只是他渴望太久，才会忍不住险些把礼物包装一起撕坏。

 

性器捅进来的那刻，时间仿佛都因为疼痛而静止了。Scott猛地弓起身体，想把自己从那根烧红的铁柱上拯救下来。可Alex揽住他的腰，叫他哪里也去不了。床头的红色亮点仿佛恶魔猩红的独眼，Scott泪眼模糊，那不过是根没有燃尽的香烟。

 

拍打肉体的声音与淫靡的水声在卧室里回荡着，Scott将脸埋在手臂里。Alex的手宛如铁钳般夹住他的腰，强提着男孩酸软下滑的身体。

 

细小的抽泣随着阴茎头部擦过身体的某一点时突然变了调子，Scott的大腿抽搐了一下，而Alex的双眼变得深沉。他托起男孩的上半身，保持着插入的姿势半推半就地强迫他往床头板移动。

 

男人的性器成了战车上的长矛，而等Scott贴在床板后，才知道这根本不算什么。

 

Alex的大腿顶开他的，那双手刚一向两边拉开他的膝盖，Scott整个人就不受控制地沉了下去。阴茎达到前所未有的深度，瞬间逼出新一波的眼泪。男孩蜷起脚趾，由于姿势受限，根本不能逃开分毫。Alex像是台不知疲惫的打桩机，腰腹有力坚定地挺动着。

 

他几乎不能思考任何事情，初尝人事的身子经不起这般猛烈的快感。甚至未经过任何触碰，他的阴茎就颤颤巍巍地吐出了白液。

 

昏沉的头脑记不清事情的后续，他只记得Alex射了。精液灌进后穴，仿佛要将他灼伤。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

“下午我来接你。”

 

留着中长发的男人脸上架着墨镜，可尽管如此也显得英俊逼人。可Scott就在车门外，他能透过茶色的镜片看到Alex的眼睛中没有一丝笑意。

 

“这才第一天，Alex，也许我还要参加社团活动。”

 

Scott握紧书包带子，态度并不强硬。他们已经吸引了足够多的视线，在开学第一天就让人认为他被同性包养可并不是个好主意。但Alex看起来不为所动，或者说，让所有人误解正是他想要的效果。

 

男孩咬了咬下唇：“求你了，Alex。”

 

年长的Summers沉思了一下，最终抿起嘴唇点点头。Scott如释重负，转身往学校走。兄弟二人默契地对那疯狂的一晚闭口不提，但Scott心里清楚逃避并不是解决问题的办法。可问题的关键就是，这事既没法解决，他也没想过要去解决。他一味地退避忍让，而Alex一味地进攻入侵。

 

这事打从一开始就不对，打从Alex上战场之前，就脱离了正常轨道。

 

“男朋友很辣嘛。新生？”

 

女声打破了Scott的思考，他侧过头，一个金发女孩正走在她身边。她看上去打扮成熟，神色也不像新生那般兴奋。若是硬要说，她似乎还对眼前新生大批涌入校园的盛况感到头疼。

 

“是我哥哥。心理学新生，Scott Summers。”

 

当时听到Scott要选择心理学，Warren和Kurt都大吃一惊。金发的男孩大骂他是叛徒，却也没有按照约定选择机械，而是去学了商业管理。至于Kurt，那家伙打从一开始就决定要修艺术史了。那时的小Summers想得很简单，学了心理学，他就能弄清楚自己的哥哥究竟是怎么回事了。可现在，他连自己到底是怎么回事都说不清。

 

“Emma Frost，你的学姐。”她侧过头，自信的笑容像钻石般耀眼——后来Scott才知道，她在他们年级是成绩第一的学生。“手机号给我，给你发一份我们的课表，你可以来蹭课。”

 

Scott的脸红了一下，存上Emma的手机号时，他还是忍不住去想是不是大学的女孩子都这么主动热情。但Emma又有些强势霸道，大概是因为年长的缘故。不过也多亏了Emma，才让他在上学第一天就在不迟到的前提下准确无误地来到了自己的教室。

 

时间还早，他坐在了中间的位置，附近有几个女孩正偷偷地看他。

 

因为专业不同，他和Warren还有Kurt上课的地方并不在同一区域，每天只有一起吃饭和社团活动以及任选课的时间能凑在一起。

 

但一想到他和朋友们又在一所学校里，似乎这一切都没关系了。

 

 

 

午休时，他并没看到从楼上教室下来的Emma。但出乎意料的是，Warren提前发了条消息，叫他在心理学大楼前等着他和Kurt。

 

若是叫Scott和他们在食堂会和，那不知得问多少人才能找到地方。但此刻，站在几乎已经走光了人的楼前等着两个不知所踪的同伴，也着实令人感到煎熬。天气闷热，教室里的冷气穿过大厅，到门口时已所剩无几。

 

小Summers烦躁地看了一眼手表，刚垂下的胳膊毫不设防地被人拧到身后。对方的另一只手抓上了他腹部的软肉，紧接而来的就是另一双手。

 

Scott大笑着扭动着身子，接应不暇地抵抗着Warren和Kurt的攻击。

 

高个子的德国男孩总是先收手的那个，见Scott求饶，他也就停手站在一旁。倒是Warren，性子与那一头桀骜耀眼的金发极为相配。他拧着Scott的胳膊，扳着对方的下巴。

 

“看看你以后还敢不敢把我们扔下！你这辈子都逃不开了，Scotty。”

 

话一出口，两个人都楞了一下。Warren离得极近，闷热的天气使得二人的身体开始燥动。但比天气更为炙热的，便是此刻Worthington打在他耳廓上的呼吸。Warren突然发现对方高挺的鼻梁下，是相较于一般男人更为丰厚的嘴唇，似乎含在嘴里、咬上一口就能溢出汁水。再往上，浓密的眼睫垂下一片扇形的阴影，微微盖住那双明亮的眸子。

 

该死的！

 

Warren猛地松开手，而Scott也掩饰一般地揉揉胳膊，走过去找Kurt。

 

向来充当和事老的Wagner再次不负众望，提议道大家一起去食堂吃饭。一路上，Scott和Kurt谈论着今天上午的课程，而Warren落后了几步。他盯着Scott短裤下两节细白的小腿，感觉天气燥热难安。

 

    前方Scott讲着早晨遇到的奇怪学姐和今天上午晦涩的心理学课程，可Kurt的眼睛落在同伴的嘴唇上，却几乎一个字都没听进去。

 

Wagner虽不善表达，却是个心思细腻的男孩。在超市里，他看到了Summers兄弟近乎诡异的亲密；而现在，他又看到了Warren的失控与Scott的退让。他知晓Scott在三人之中像是座桥梁，可也更知晓自己调节平衡的作用。可现在，无论从哪方面，事情都走上了彻底失控的道路。正是Summers的离去引发了这一切，但Wagner知道，这爆发不过是时间问题罢了。但他没想到的，便是年长的Summers的介入。

 

Alex的出现，让他和Warren都意识到了前所未有的危机，也感受到了前所未有的挫败。

 

 

 

“你们有想好要加入什么社团吗？”

 

选修课上，Scott、Kurt和Warren坐在后排。戴着眼镜的女老师正忙着讲课，由于不是考试课程，真正在听的人也寥寥无几。就连Kurt这样的乖宝宝，也憋不住压低声音和同伴们聊起天儿来。

 

“这还用说吗？我当然是要加入校队去打橄榄球。”Warren放下游戏，伸出一只手揽住Scott，“你也会跟我一起来的吧，哥们？”

 

Scott耸耸肩：“我可没那么多时间花在训练上，你的商业管理应该也很忙吧。”

 

金发男孩切了一声，收回自己的手再度打起了游戏。Kurt从包里掏出一叠A4纸，消瘦的脸颊上大眼睛闪闪发光。他把东西推给Scott，后者只到第一页就认出这是他们高中那场糟糕透顶的舞台剧的剧本。

 

“我要加入戏剧社，跟我一起来吧，Scott。”Kurt凑近他，压低声音指了指前面几排一位银色头发的女生，“那是戏剧社的成员，她叫Ororo，她说就凭这个剧本，我们就能加入！”

 

“是啊，”Warren凑过来打了一下Kurt的头，“就凭高中时这个让我们颜面扫地的剧本。”

 

“嘿！”Scott伸手将他推了回去，Warren朝他做了个鬼脸。

 

但Kurt看上去丝毫不为所动，那剧本是高中时代他们三人的心血，他比所有人都清楚这部剧到底有多好。而且，艺术和宗教一直是他所热爱与追求的，Warren的毒舌他简直比Scott还要习惯。

 

“老实讲，我还挺想加入戏剧社的。”

 

Worthington在桌子底下怼了把Scott的侧肋，故作恶狠狠道：“这可是你第三次背叛我了。”而Scott怼了回去：“还会有第四次的。”

 

“那我们下课一起去吧，让Ororo带着我们！你也一起来吧，Warren？”

 

“才不，”金发男孩侧卧在桌子上，笑眯眯地看着他们：“你们两个小娘炮就手拉手一起去吧，我要去玩男人的运动了。”

 

“你这......”

 

赶在Scott发作之前，老师就先一步把Warren点了起来回答问题。她注意这三个小子很久了，但决定先拿这个最不老实的金发小子开刀。因此，就在Scott和Kurt对同伴被挂在这里而幸灾乐祸的时候，不消片刻他们就得到了同样的命运。

 

那个叫Ororo的女孩回过头，古铜色的皮肤搭配银色的头发，看上去十分地独特。她一瞧见站起来的人还有Kurt，就立刻明白了这大概就是要来戏剧社的家伙，当即摇了摇头。

 

但好在，课程一结束，她就主动过来找到了Kurt。

 

Warren朝他们挥挥手，校队的选拔从今天开始。他要早点儿过去，好在第一时间就给教练留下好印象。而Ororo叹了口气，有点儿不想放弃这个条件极好的男孩离开戏剧社跑去打橄榄球。但她转而把视线放在Scott身上，仔细研究了一番——这个新生的条件也很好，关键是明明并不柔弱，却意外地看上去很软。

 

意外地，她想到了《碟中谍》里Tom Cruise的单边流泪、《邪恶力量》里Dean每每被揍得鼻青脸肿的样子。虽然眼前这孩子还稚气未脱，但意外地让人有种想欺负他的特质。Ororo仔细回想最近社里的剧本，被撬走女友的男二也许相当适合他。

 

 

听Kurt说，这孩子学的还是心理学专业，这样的话，也许对角色的理解能更好上手呢。

 

自觉捡到宝的Ororo暗自欣喜起来，而Kurt和Scott却被她盯得阵阵发毛。

 

尤其是Scott，深深觉得虽然Emma学姐看上去有些霸道，但相比Ororo，还是直来直往的Emma让他更能接受一点儿。

 

不管怎么说，如果顺利加入戏剧社，他就能晚些见到Alex了。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

“他真的不是你男朋友吗？”

 

“你从哪冒出来的？”Scott看着不知何时出现在身边的Emma，有些无奈，“我现在住在他家，Alex只是恰好有时间送我。”

 

“你哥哥做什么的？”

 

这个问题叫Scott愣住了，实际上尽管住在一起，他也并不大了解Alex的私生活。见学弟没有反应，Emma便把墨镜拉下来看他。Scott至今不理解为什么Frost会对他感兴趣，想追她的人应该能从这里排到篮球场去。

 

“他参过军，退伍以后做什么我就不知道了。你......”他犹豫了一下，“为什么对我的事情这么感兴趣？”

 

Emma伸出涂着鲜亮指甲油的手揉了揉学弟柔软的头毛：“以防你不知道Scott，你和你那三人组可是新生里的抢手货。Elizabeth Braddock你知道吧，就是那个在典礼上表演剑道的新生，她已经傍上你那个金发的哥们了。”

 

“Psylocke？那个亚洲美女？她和Warren在一起了？！”

 

Warren背着他和Kurt交女朋友的消息完全转移了Scott的注意力，吃惊之余，他又发现自己没有任何为Warren感到高兴的心情。与此相反，他感到烦躁。

 

“你竟然真的不知道，”Emma摇摇头，“托你那哥们的福，大家现在都开始注意你们了。”

 

仿佛为了验证她的话似的，另一位身材高挑的金发美女从Scott身边走过。在确定男孩同样看到她之后，明显是位学姐的美女朝他抛了个媚眼，称赞道：“好腿。”

 

Scott脸色发红，有些不知所措地回应道：“谢谢。”

 

见他这般反应，美女又笑出了声。Scott低头看他自己的腿，上面并没有什么肌肉，甚至还是没怎么晒过太阳的奶白色。他有些受宠若惊，毕竟姑娘们首选的应该是Warren那样较为强壮的男孩才对。

 

到了二楼，Scott才发现Emma竟然还跟他同行。一周过去了，他已经基本摸清了学姐的上课时间。不仅如此，他还被硬拽着去旁听了大三的课程。

 

“你不去上课吗？”

 

“我们的教授病了，代课那家伙讲的东西会让人睡着。”她踩着高跟鞋气场全开，“所以我要蹭你一节课。”

 

 

 

见好友扒拉着盘子里的沙拉，Kurt就明白他是心情不好。

 

上周的周末，他们接到了短信通知顺利地加入了戏剧社，而Warren也被选入校队。Kurt本想在今天庆祝一番，却发现除了他自己，其他两位根本没那个意思。而且，他瞟了眼Scott身边的空座位，就知道这事大概与缺席的那一位有关。

 

正想着，他便看到Warren和Elizabeth Braddock一前一后出现在食堂门口。Warren甚至没特意和女友告别，便向好友们走了过来。

 

“交女朋友也不告诉我们一下，得让他请客，Kurt。”

 

“你不知道吗？”Kurt咬着叉子，“我问他要不要告诉你，他说他要自己告诉。”

 

Scott没答话，却在心里窜起一阵无名火。Warren大大咧咧地走过来坐在他旁边，见Scott还举着叉子，便就这他的手插了个薯条送进嘴里。Kurt瞪大眼睛，感觉到热度骤降的氛围。但Warren毫无察觉，他搓搓手，兴奋地说：“伙计们，下午要不要去庆祝一下！”

 

“庆祝你找到女朋友吗？”

 

Warren的笑容凝固了一秒，随后完全消失。Scott觉得这一切都有些反胃，更觉得难以忍受。他知道自己这样简直是在无理取闹，话一出口，剩下的满满都是自我厌恶。

 

“你们庆祝吧，我下午还有课。”他随口扯谎，“有个外校老师的讲座。”

 

男孩端起餐盘，把包甩到肩上，逃一般地离开了桌子。他想直接把午餐倒掉，却半路被人拽住了书包。Emma Frost以温柔但不容抗拒的力道把他按在椅子上，单手环住了他的脖子。她把自己的肉丸插到Scott盘子里，但肉类滑腻的口感让他差点儿没吐出来。

 

他突然很想回家，很想Alex——不，应该说是，另一个Alex。他想对方的阴茎狠狠地将他贯穿、将他弄疼。

 

Emma正和她的朋友聊着天，因此，Scott掏出手机，给Alex发了条短信。

 

[ I wanna have sex. ]

 

发送键一按下，他就忍不住咒骂自己究竟在做什么。可年长的Summers并没有给他任何后悔的余地，消息到来的时间短得不够他去想任何补救的措施。

 

[ When? ]

 

他心一横，抬眼时正巧瞥见夺门而出的Warren。当然，作为女友的Braddock也紧随其后。Scott回复完消息，便锁了屏把手机扔到一边。他断送了自己的退路，堕入黑暗的第一步，他自己迈得心甘情愿。

 

[ Anytime, anywhere. ]

 

 

 

Kurt Wagner似乎从中午发生的事情中隐约意识到了什么，但他说不出。

 

他今天下午只有一节课，结束后便来到心理学的大楼准备找Scott。平心而论，这三人的圈子中，他还是与Summers较为亲近。这亲近程度大概已经超过了友情，但Scott并未发现，而他本人对此毫无经验。他能察觉到Ororo在对他示好，可Kurt并无此意。老实讲，这也是他在Warren告知自己他正与Braddock交往时的错愕。

 

隐秘的情感说不清道不明，可不应再有更多的外人来插手了。

 

下课后大楼里便空荡荡的，想学习的学生自然是去了图书馆。他从一楼开始逐间教室地寻找，走到二楼，才终于发现了Scott的身影。

 

他刚要推门进入，就发现了另一个人——他哥哥，Alex Summers。

 

 

 

由于紧张与惴惴不安，Scott几乎没有听进去任何老师讲的东西。

 

他提不起精神、脸色苍白，等周围人都收拾好了东西，他才从座位上站起身。清洁工进来收拾时，Scott走出了教室，却在门口碰见了Alex。

 

有那么一瞬间，他是想拔腿就跑的。

 

他哥哥皱着眉头，头发用发蜡固定在脑后。他在背心外套了件格子衫，露出的小片胸膛挂着汗水。不管Alex是要去干什么的，肯定都因为Scott想和他做爱而取消了。他看上去因为心情不好而十分危险，但又性感至极。

 

清洁工看了一眼他们，转身离开了。他明白在大学的规矩，少管闲事，否则不知这群疯孩子会做出什么来报复你。见对方离开，兄弟二人走进了教室。

 

Alex锁上门，Scott深知一切都完了。

 

“这是你主动要求的，Scotty，我不会给你机会后悔。”

 

 

 

他知道他最好留些私人空间给这对兄弟，但Kurt有种预感，他得留下来。

 

Alex步步紧逼，Scott退得后背抵上讲台。男人把自己的包扔在地上，发出沉重的响声。他揽着Scott站到讲台上，当他们的嘴唇凑到一起时，Kurt瞪大了眼睛。

 

男孩摇着头，眼泪流了出来。但他哥哥捏住了他的下颚，将Scott向后压，让他的上身躺到讲台上。可空间太小，Scott只能拱起身子。Alex俯下身与他接吻，但另一只手也没闲着。只是讲台两边的挡板遮住了他的动作，Kurt并看不清。他后知后觉地意识到自己应该去报警或是叫人来帮忙，可就在此时，他发现自己硬了。

 

Scott依旧在挣扎，混乱之后，他打了Alex一耳光。

 

男人停止了动作，仅仅是用那双眸子盯着他。末了，他将Scott推到讲台上，转身来拿自己的包。Kurt赶紧低下头躲在一边，以免Alex透过门上的玻璃看见他。

 

里面发出了一连串的动静，最后以一声咚响做结。Kurt小心翼翼地抬起头，只见Alex Summers已经不知何时扒掉了自己弟弟的裤子。他让Scott双腿大开地对着他坐到讲台上，而他就在中间套弄着Scott的性器。男孩的手臂向后拉起，白皙纤细的手腕上紧紧地缠着绳子。

 

德国男孩完全不知所措，可他硬得发疼。

 

年长的Summers往手上涂了什么，便把手伸到了更往下的地方。Scott垂下的腿骤然绷紧，就连脚趾头都蜷了起来。他脸色潮红，双眼含泪。Wagner的手不知何时伸进了自己的裤子，他也想哭。他知道自己应该帮Scott做点儿是什么，而不是看着眼前的场景自慰。

 

他瞧见Alex抽出手指，把那些透明的粘稠液体抹在Scott脸上，甚至将手指插到对方嘴里。接着，男人脱下裤子，露出挺立的阴茎。Kurt只看见他们的距离缩短到不能再近，而Scott扬起脖子喘息着。

 

Alex像是什么不知满足的怪物，在Scott身上不断起伏着。

 

待到一段明显加快频率的起伏过后，Alex把头埋在Scott颈窝。他将手伸到弟弟身后，解开了紧缚的绳子。Scott抬起手，揽住哥哥的脖颈。

 

手腕上的勒痕狰狞而可怕，却悲哀地让人兴奋起来。Kurt指间早已一片湿滑，而Alex挺起身，白色的浊液滴滴答答落在讲台上。他草草地整理一下便穿好裤子，接着亲吻着Scott的鼻头将他抱下讲台。见Alex要走过来拿包，Kurt连滚带爬地就逃离了门口。

 

大约过了十分钟，Summers兄弟俩一前一后走出了房间。Scott步履轻浮，Alex背着两个人的包，揽着他给予支撑。

 

Kurt Wagner惊魂未定，可脑子中关于Scott的画面却挥之不去。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Scott Summers戴着护腕。

 

这个发现并不新奇，因为人们偶尔会看见他在篮球场里打球。每次打完球，他都会撩起上衣擦汗，露出柔软的小腹。他没有多少肌肉，可那些奶白色的皮肤不知为何很吸引人。

 

几乎全校的人都知道Scott Summers和Warren Worthington分道扬镳了。

 

有些人猜测是因为Elizabeth Braddock，但据观察她和Worthington的恋情并不和睦。校队里看不惯Warren嚣张气焰的人心怀恶意，说这两个人里肯定有一个是基佬。姑娘们自然只相信自己的眼睛，而深柜和同性恋们则对Scott兴趣大起——毕竟Warren还有Psylocke这个女朋友。总之，一时之间，心理系新生Scott Summers突然在学校里火了起来。

 

有人说Kurt Wagner是他的小男友，毕竟这两个小娘炮都加入了戏剧社。但也有人说，搞不好心理系的系花Emma Frost已经先下手为强了，毕竟新生不太有可能认识大三的人。

 

不过据最有可能的两大猜测，一是他的男朋友其实是每天早上送他上学的人，二是他的男朋友实际上就是Warren Worthington本人。

 

当然，Scott Summers本人对这些言论一无所知。他照例每天由Alex接送、和Emma一起进教学楼、中午和Kurt一起吃饭。Warren和他在冷战，只是谁都不知道这会持续到什么时候。按照以往，第一个投降的多半会是Warren。金发的年轻人沉不住气，他无法忍受Scott疏远陌生的态度。可这一次，Worthington学乖了。他选择躲得远远的，让双方不会出现在彼此的视线中，让这煎熬由两个人共同承担。

 

而Scott和Alex之间也达到了一种恰到好处的相处模式。那个红眼的恶魔已经鲜少出现了，那些本不该出现的亲密行径，虽依旧让Scott流泪忏悔，却不会像最初那般心怀恐惧了。

 

 

 

Kurt Wagner没办法把眼神从那护腕上移开。

 

他们在排练，选用的正是Kurt他们在中学时写的剧本。只是那充其量算是个草稿，被Ororo拿去给高年级的学生修改了。

 

按照常理，这样一个剧本是不应该被如此快地采用的。可最近社会上被媒体报道的校园欺凌事件闹得沸沸扬扬，学校希望用舞台剧的方式来进行宣传。在此之前他们从未表演过这个题材的剧，但没时间重新写一份剧本了。整整两个礼拜，无论是新人还是老人都在紧锣密鼓地抓紧一切时间排练。

 

尽管他们在中学的那次演出并不成功，但当时所积累的经验也是派上了用处。

 

这算是《斯坦福监狱实验》的翻版，只是修改掉了电影中过多的辱骂成分并进行了改编。并没有绝对的主角，也是这个剧本会被选中的重大原因。

 

其中Kurt的角色至关重要。他扮演一名被选作承担狱警角色的学生，从最开始的怯懦到后来的凶恶，着实是个很大的挑战。Ororo也是看出了这一点，安排跟他对戏的多半是Scott。

 

因为角色需要，这段时间他都没有理发。等负责化妆的学姐把Scott统统梳到脑后的头发放下来，原来对Ororo的选择颇有说辞的人这下子也都闭嘴了。这个男孩身上确实有种特质，他长相明明英挺，有时候带这种笨拙的可爱，却竟然也能被塑造成脆弱柔软的形象。而Kurt板起脸挺直腰板，出人意料地有了几分凶狠。

 

可尽管如此，Kurt和Scott的对戏依旧不顺利。

 

Kurt只要一看到Scott的护腕，就无法抑制地想到那天发生的事。有那么几个瞬间，他真想扒下那两个东西看看男孩的手腕上是否还有未消下去的红色勒痕。也许那痕迹已经变成紫色，更有可能他们回家之后又这么玩过几次。

 

每每冒出这样的念头，都让Kurt觉得心惊胆寒。这想法黑暗而危险，光是抓住它的尾巴似乎都能让Kurt的下身有了些不该有的反应。

 

他背叛了自己的朋友。

 

Wagner无比清楚地意识到这一点，可他却没办法把脑子里的影响挥散开来，更没办法把自己的手从裤子里拿出去。有那么一次，Kurt几乎无法自控般地反扭着Scott的手腕将他按到桌子上。后者惊慌失措地看着他，而其他人却后知后觉地为他的表演鼓起掌。

 

然而只有他自己知道，那已经不单单是什么表演了。

 

实际上，对戏的不顺利不单单是Kurt一个人的责任。每当这个平日里温驯的德国男孩换上狱警的演出服，拿着警棍对Scott指指点点的时候，Summers脑子里出现的全都是Warren。

 

中学时他们究竟演成什么样没人记得，可两个人贴合在一起的热度、金发男孩恶狠狠的叱骂以及那呼进他耳朵里的热气却让当事人一辈子都忘记不了。Warren的手臂强硬地将Scott压在道具的墙板上，大腿蛮横地紧贴着他的屁股，木质的假警棍不时捅捅他。

 

有那么几次，他哽咽出声并不是因为演技高超，而是Warren真的弄疼他了。

 

但这默契不知从何而来，Scott从未要求他轻点儿，而Warren也从未因为这个向Scott道过谦。现在想起来，那场舞台剧俨然在不知不觉间成为了两人之间危险、出格的游戏。

 

可面对Kurt，他无法全身心地配合。Warren的脸永远没办法和他重合。

 

直到那一天，那一天Kurt一改他平日的作风，毫无商量地欺身将Scott压在桌子上。他的手臂在后背扭得生疼，而肩膀和额角也好不到哪儿去。桌沿卡着他的肚子，那一瞬间，他以为身后的人是Warren Worthington，或是Alex Summers。

 

但都不是，Kurt Wagner将他拉起，轻声跟他道歉。

 

 

 

在大三的心理学课堂上发呆已经成了Scott旁听的惯例，毕竟他是被Emma揪来的。

 

讲台上的老师在分析案例——婚姻并不幸福的妻子，背着丈夫在外偷情。考虑到他们中有很大一部分的人日后将会觉得无数例这样的问题，Emma怼了一把她神游天外的学弟。

 

“你可好好听着，这样的案例有不少都是有钱的阔太太。”她压低声音，笑得不怀好意，“到时候你说不定不止能大捞一笔，没准还能享受一把被包养的经历。阔太太们看见你，绝对各个舍得一掷千金。”

 

Summers学弟的白眼都快翻到天花板上去了：“你就没有点儿医德吗？比如不和自己的患者发生关系什么的。”

 

Emma挑挑眉：“你喝西北风的时候就不会这么说了。”

 

语毕，她便又转过头去听教授讲课。Scott盯着投影上更详细的案例介绍，心下却产生一种非常微妙的感觉。尽管听上去风马牛不相干，可他就是想到了他自己、Alex以及他们朋友们。

 

很明显，他和Alex生活在一起并不快乐。而且因为某些难以解释的原因，他也跟自己的哥哥发生了不该发生的关系。他与Warren之间那层说不清道不明的关系，更是因为后者交了女朋友而彻底破裂。而Kurt，他前几日在排练中的表现一直让Scott觉得——那只是种隐约的感觉，他自己都无法说清楚到底心里想到了什么。

 

他有些烦躁地换了个姿势，Emma斜了他一眼，从包里翻出块薄荷糖。

 

丝丝凉凉的口感似乎让Scott的脑子也跟着冷静下来了，他坐直身子开始好好听讲。

 

也许等过一阵子，他就会发现Alex的病因。而他和Warren会和好，Kurt兴许会泡到Ororo学姐。他还是愿意把事情往好的方面想的，Scott Summers还是个乐观的人的。

 

哪怕此刻，他和Alex之间仅仅维持着如履薄冰的病态和平。

 

 

 

他的好心情一出心理系大楼的门口就消失了个一干二净。

 

Kurt正在门口等他一起去排练，而Warren正和校队的人站在树下。他看到了Scott，Scott也看到了他。可两个人谁都只是站在原地，这叫他们共同的朋友Kurt同样束手无策。

 

Elizabeth Braddock站在Warren旁边盯着手机，她穿着热裤，故意滑下的衬衫露出大半个圆润的肩膀，黑色的短吊带衬得皮肤雪白。天气很热，风也很热。一时之间，两个男孩都觉得呼吸困难。空气粘腻，让他们连一根手指都抬不起。

 

Psylocke露出笑容，把手机递给自己的男友。Warren低下头的那一刻，Scott终于想起来给如何迈步了。

 

“我们走，Kurt，你该不想Ororo说你迟到吧。”

 

Kurt在后面跟着他，回头看到Warren拿着手机，面无表情地盯着他们俩。有那么一瞬间，一股莫名其妙的胜利感在他心底起舞。可Wagner立刻把它掐灭，像是折断什么东西的脖子那般利落。这个比喻让他深呼吸一口，重新感受到盛夏的燥热。

 

Scott走在他面前，汗水顺着后颈往下淌。Kurt Wagner盯着那东西消失在他的衣领里，又忍不住想象它一路滑过Scott深凹的脊背中间、到达股缝的样子。

 

他把视线移到Scott的护腕上，只有他，只有他知道Scott藏着怎样的秘密。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

【今晚有事，自己回家。】

 

Scott滑上手机的锁屏，眼下难得的自由却让他浑身不适起来。这不是一个好兆头，他本应逃离日渐失控的Alex，而不是像个斯德哥尔摩患者一样留下他身边。

 

他甚至没有寻求任何帮助，就像他从未这么想过一样。

 

搬到公寓的第一天晚上，他曾经给父母发过短信。但那信息石沉大海一般，Summers夫妇并没有回应他，更没有如他所愿地打来电话安排一下拜访的日期。而现在，现在Scott不确定他是否希望爸妈介入这件事了。

 

“你看起来不太好，”Kurt那双介于蓝与绿之间的眼睛看着他，“发生什么事了吗？”

 

小Summers叹了口气，这个德国男孩的温柔总是叫他招架不住。他本以为自己和Warren的冷战会让被夹在中间的Kurt——毕竟他还是Warren的室友——左右为难，但对方选择了陪在自己身边，这多多少少提供了不少慰藉。只是按照他对Warren的了解，想必在他们同居的租房里，气氛也是不太融洽。

 

Warren就是个专横又独断的混蛋，老天，Scott几乎忘记了他还有这样的一面了。

 

“没什么，只是Alex，他说今天让我自己回家。”

 

Kurt点点头没再说话，只是瞟着Scott的护腕。后者一路踢着石子，看上去也没有说话的意思。天气炎热，行走在室外像是被一层致密的薄膜包裹住一般，叫人觉得胸口发闷。

 

他们正在去话剧社排练的路上，毕竟下周就要正式演出了。Ororo最近有些暴躁，与Kurt的愈发进入状态相反，Scott最近总是一副心不在焉的样子。大家多多少少都知道三人组中的两位闹崩的事，但没人乐意去当大一新生的妈咪。

 

他们在广场附近的摊位买了冻出沙冰的饮料，仿佛靠着这东西就能把所有的郁闷和烦恼都压下去一样。

 

“唔......”Kurt呻吟了一声，冰饮让他头疼起来。

 

男孩转头看向Scott，发现后者正仰着头喝着可乐。塑料瓶上的水珠顺着手指往下滑，最后消失在护腕之下。Kurt有些慌张地移开了视线，却看到男孩上下滚动的喉结。

 

太糟糕了。

 

 

 

“你们搞什么！”

 

Ororo痛苦地捂住额头，显然今天Scott和Kurt都不在状态。当他们对戏的时候，Kurt甚至总是闪躲着Scott的脸。

 

当初是她力排众议要启用这两个大一新生，Ororo可不希望他们打自己的脸，况且现在根本没时间换其他演员了。她怒气冲冲地看着低着头挨骂的两个男孩，紧接着发现Wagner一直在瞟Summers的护腕。

 

“你们最近有什么问题吗？不，别告诉我，我不想给你们解决这些烂事——Scott，你能把护腕摘掉吗？你演出的时候可不能戴着这个东西。”

 

“呃，”男孩局促地握着自己的手腕，“抱歉Ororo，我打篮球的时候扭到了手腕，但我保证演出当天我会拿下它们的。”

 

他和Alex玩得太过火了。那些被绳子弄出来的痕迹至今还残留在他的手腕上，但确实在好转。演出当天，一点儿化妆品就会很好地掩盖住这些痕迹。或者更棒一些，考虑到他们的题材，也许不少观众会觉得这是特意做出来的效果。

 

“好吧，”Ororo妥协了，“保护好自己，小伙子们，别在演出之前惹出更大的乱子。算了，今天就到这里吧，你们太不在状态了，明天早点儿过来。”

 

“抱歉，Ororo。”Kurt依旧低着头。

 

深色皮肤的女孩不在意地挥挥手，转头朝剧场外走。其他演员看上去也松了口气，除却Summers和Wagner的不在状态，Munroe的焦躁也让所有人都有点儿精神紧张。其他学生门很快就拿着自己的东西离开了，眼下只剩下了Scott和Kurt。

 

“你要回家了吗？”

 

他们一同朝后台走去时，Kurt装作漫不经心地问道。

 

“不，”Scott摇摇头，感觉到汗水正藏在他的头发底下，“我想先洗个澡。”

 

高个子的男孩点点头，看上去像是同意了这个计划。由于并非正式演出，剧院的冷气并不很足。Scott对于洗完澡要做什么毫无打算，他确实不想回家，却也想不到该去哪里。

 

等到他们来到储物室拿回自己的东西，小Summers才发现父母发给他的邮件。

 

Summers夫人用担心的口吻询问他是否已经和Alex和平共处——他哥哥曾经打过电话说Scott对于和自己同居感到不满，如果问题还没有解决，她会和自己的丈夫去拜访他们。她还询问了Scott那群朋友们的近况，他和Warren、Kurt是否还像从前那么融洽，末了不忘调侃一下他和Jean的关系。

 

Scott猛地吸了一下鼻子，感觉眼睛有些发酸。他迅速地回复了邮件，表示自己这边一切都好，他会在假期时候回家看看。

 

 

 

直到两人站在浴室里的储物柜面前，Scott才意识到自己做了个多么错误的决定。

 

就算剧场自带的公共浴室之间是有磨砂玻璃隔板的，他们也得在这儿脱光了走进去才行。自打上次之后他和Alex还没有真枪实弹地做过，但每天在他身上留下些印记，这些事情他哥哥倒是相当乐此不疲。

 

“你不洗吗，Scott？”

 

Kurt已经脱掉了上衣，露出肋骨分明的身子。他太瘦太高，仿佛青春去的成长已经耗光了他全身的肉一样。

 

“你先去吧，”他尽量自然地说，“我妈妈给我发了邮件，我先回复一下。”

 

男孩耸耸肩，没有对这事发表什么意见。他大大方方地甩下自己剩下的衣物，赤着脚走进了公共浴室。等听到水声已经响起，Scott才开始脱掉自己的衣服。他在一旁的镜子上打量着自己的身体，除非Wagner是白痴才会相信这是除了吻痕以外的其他东西。

 

Scott选择了门边的一个淋浴头，跟Kurt之间隔了一个。水汽并不能蔓延至整个空间，这多少让人觉得很没安全感。

 

热水流过身体的感觉一如既往地好，他真的想不起有多少次都是这温柔的水流拯救了他。水雾弥漫开来，让Scott紧绷的神经开始放松下来。他感到很累，开始无比怀念柔软的床铺。

 

“你知道，”Kurt的声音听上去不太真切，“我们是朋友，你有什么事都可以告诉我。”

 

“我和Warren会和好的，”Scott冲掉头顶的泡沫，“别担心，Kurt。”

 

一声模糊的叹息传了过来，Summers摇摇头，柔软细腻的Wanger啊。

 

“我想说的不是这个，Scott。”

 

“我可没有背着你找女朋友，还是说这是句你有女朋友了的开场白？”

 

然而身侧的水流声突然停止了，这叫Scott徒生一股不好的预感。他抹掉了脸上的水，可淋浴头的水流声掩盖了其他声音。

 

“你知道我想问的不是这个。”

 

他被吓了一跳，Kurt悄无声息地出现在他背后，挡住了他唯一的退路。Wagner虽然身材消瘦，但对方高出他至少六英寸。这样毫无遮掩的状态，叫Scott开始心慌起来。

 

“Kurt......”

 

“我都看见了，”德国男孩打断他的话，“这些也是他留下的对吗？”

 

Kurt伸出手，抚摸他锁骨上的一个吻痕。Scott看上去有些被吓到了，对于另一个人过于亲密的触碰并没有采取任何行动。直到对方执起他的手，开始亲吻手腕上依旧残留的红痕，Scott才推上他的胸膛。

 

“你干什么！”

 

他抽回手腕，被亲吻过的地方被灼烧一样开始发烫。

 

“那天在超市、在教室，”Kurt Wagner一反平日里老好人的姿态，强硬地再度上前，“我都看到了，你和你哥哥，Scott。”

 

仿佛一道炸雷落下，小Summers被水汽熏红的脸立马变得惨白起来。

 

“我知道你过得不好，”Kurt还在向前逼近，“我也知道你哥哥是在强迫你。你为什么不告诉我们？我们会帮你的，Scott，我们会帮你离开他的！”

 

他步步后退，直到撞上身后的龙头。那金属制的东西由于放着热水，差点儿灼伤他的后腰。Scott别无可退，而Wagner却还在逼迫他。他大可选择在这里推开他、或者像两条滑溜溜的鱼一样在浴室的地面上打滚。

 

但这不是解决问题的方法。

 

Alex强迫他了吗？Alex现在依旧在强迫他吗？

 

Scott觉得一阵眩晕，不久前，他还在期待着家里那张柔软的床铺。他像是被剪断翅膀的鸟，哪怕Alex把他放出笼子、松开了脚腕上的锁链，他也依旧会蹦跳着重新回到笼子里。而更糟糕的是，他的翅膀其实还好好地长在身上。

 

“这.....这不是你想象的那样.......”Scott试图向他解释，“我们，我和他......”

 

“你是自愿的？”Kurt睁大双眼，像是在看什么异类。

 

“什么？不！”Scott下意识地反驳，“我只是，我......我不知道好吗？我也不知道事情怎么会变成这个样子！我也不知道Alex怎么会变成这样！我想帮助他好吗？天啊，我......”

 

“嘘嘘——”Kurt捧住他的脸，“我知道，我知道。”

 

Scott很想说你根本什么都不知道，但他猛地意识到他在哭。他的眼泪和水流混在一起，叫眼前的一切都变得模糊不清。

 

Kurt低下头，用细密的亲吻去安抚他：“你需要帮助，Scott，你需要帮助。”

 

他轻柔地贴上Scott的嘴唇，而这一次Scott没有推开他。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

****这是错误的。** **

 

Scott喘息着，拼命想要抓住脑子里最后的理智。

 

****他们不应该这样。** **

 

Kurt Wagner的手抚慰着他的阴茎，他也许是第一次给别人干这个，但德国男孩是个心思细腻的人。Scott的手指无法在光滑的瓷砖上借力，只能转而咬住指头、克制声音。

 

他搞不懂Kurt是怎么想的，他不像Warren那样什么都写在脸上，Scott以为他很了解Kurt，但实际上并非如此。现阶段，以Wagner的能力，他没办法帮Scott离开Alex。但起码，起码他能让Scott尝到真正的欢愉。

 

那是不对的，Kurt温柔地套弄着Scott的阴茎，那些绳子、粗暴的贯穿是不对的。

 

“Kurt......Kurt！”

 

年轻人的喘息骤然加重起来，甚至发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。他情不自禁地把手插进德国男孩的头发里，说不准到底是想拉开他、还是想让他贴得更近。

 

唇舌和口腔包裹住柱身，Wagner的动作虽然生涩，却毫无顾虑地摆动起自己的脑袋，卖力地舔弄着。Scott不知轻重地揪紧了他的头发，可Wagner依旧没有退让的意思。相反，他张大嘴，尽自己所能地把男孩的家伙全部吞了进去。

 

Scott被逼出一声响亮的、带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

从未有人对他做到这个程度，小Summers蜷起脚趾，来不及把Kurt扯离就射了进去。他泪眼模糊，也顾不得道歉。

 

可迷蒙之间，他又感觉有人捧住了自己的脸，亲吻一个接一个，轻柔地吻掉他的眼泪。Scott眨眨眼睛，Kurt Wagner的脸近在咫尺。几年来，他早已对这张脸无比熟悉；可此刻，这张脸上的神情，却让他感到非常陌生。

 

Scott从未、从未见过有人这样全心全意地爱着他，那份爱意就那么写在脸上，任他是个傻子也能读懂。

 

****不要。** **

****

“别哭，Scott。”高个子的男孩亲吻他的额头，“你感觉好些了吗？”

 

****他不值得。** **

****

****

 

凡是明眼人都看出来Scott Summers和Kurt Wagner之间有些不一样了。

 

Warren在他们租住的房子里三番五次想要询问Kurt，但每次都作罢了。他们还在冷战，主要是他和Scott，但Kurt这家伙头一次没充当什么和事佬。Warren需要有人给他找个台阶下，可Kurt偏偏不给他。

 

金发男孩性格骄纵，既不会放低了身段去请求，又不会表现得向他很在意Scott似的去逼迫Kurt。一个黑暗的念头滑过他的脑子，也许正因如此，Kurt才在这里装傻。

 

“我不知道你们到底怎么了，”Elizabeth Braddock咬着叉子，“但你能快点儿解决吗？跟Summers道个歉不会让你少块肉，Warren。你天天这么盯着他，他也不会原谅你。”

 

“你怎么知道这就是我的错？”Warren皱起眉头，表情不善地看着自己的女朋友。

 

“哈，”Psylocke像挽了个剑花似的挥舞着叉子，“因为你是Warren Worthington，永远做屋子里最混蛋的那个人。”

 

Worthington瞪了她一眼，把背包甩上肩头离开了食堂。

 

Psylocke笑起来，没有理会男友粗鲁的举动。她不是什么渴望着美好爱情的小姑娘，而Warren同样不是什么痴心于她的三好男友。但他们还是男女朋友，有什么关系呢？他们也会上床，也会一起去玩乐，Psylocke不在意Warren心里是怎么想的，她本来也没那么在意他本人。

 

他们有点儿像，也许有点儿太像了。

 

 

 

“Kurt......”Scott扭动起身子，皮肤被水汽蒸得发红，“我想还是算了吧。”

 

德国男孩温柔地亲吻他的后颈：“别怕，Scott，这会很舒服的。”

 

Summers没有回应他，但也没有制止他。Kurt把润滑倒在手上，心里并没有表现出来的那般镇定。说来惭愧，在他们这三个人的小团队中，Kurt Wagner是唯一的处男。并不是没有女孩想跟他交往，而是他着实太害羞了。此外，他绝大多数的时间也是跟在朋友们的屁股后面。

 

Wagner突然疑惑起来，Jean知道这些吗？Scott与她几乎无话不谈，高中时候他们是出了名的五人帮，但自打上了大学、Scott搬走后，Jean和千欢就很少跟他们联系了。

 

现在可不是想这个的时候。

 

“我现在要开始扩张了，Scott。”

 

小Summers的脸烧了起来，转而埋进自己的手臂里。他说不好事情是怎么发展成这样的，最开始的几天只是接吻——带有安抚意味的接吻——而那感觉该死地好，好到他欣然接受了——后来就慢慢演变成了更加深入的肢体接触。

 

他知道这是不对的，但Kurt温柔的触碰、那种膜拜似的亲吻和爱抚，让他没法简单地叫停这一切。

 

****每个人，每个人都渴望着被爱。** **

 

“疼吗？”

 

才刚捅进去第一个指节，Wanger就不敢再动了。他紧张地问着Scott，接着亲吻他凸起的肩胛骨。后天就是正式演出了，他不敢亲在什么明显的地方。他的触碰，他的爱一直都是轻柔的，轻柔到只会把印记留在心里。

 

Scott摇摇头，他当然不疼，充其量是有些异物入侵的酸胀感。他跟Alex做过几次，而其中的大部分都跟温柔毫无关系。

 

跟Kurt的一切都是新奇的体验。

 

见此，Kurt便继续自己的动作。他先前找了不少资料——同志论坛、或是那些需要一点儿技术的私密网站——他不想让Scott有丝毫不美好的回忆。在Wagner看来，性应当由爱而生，应当是美好的，最起码也该是双方自愿的。

 

借助润滑，他很快就插进去了整根手指。Scott的甬道又紧又热，光是这点儿就让Kurt心跳加速。他一面亲吻着对方的肩膀一面插进去第二根，随后便扩张起来。Scott的耳尖发红，当Wagner的手指终于找到那点的时候，男孩溢出了第一声呻吟。

 

血液迅速上涌，男孩的整个耳朵都是红的。Kurt欣喜起来，试探性地在那附近打转。

 

Scott咬紧下唇，感觉腰部逐渐开始酸软无力。德国人终于插进去了第三根手指，他的耐心快把两个人都折磨疯了。

 

“行了，Kurt，”Scott小声催促道，“可以了。”

 

Wagner吻了下他的耳朵，惹得Scott缩起了脖子。他抽出手指，接着把润滑倒在了自己的阴茎上。到现在，他才第一次感到有些害羞。Kurt是个高个子，他下面的那根东西也着实不小。

 

“我可以的。”

 

后穴莫名传来的空虚感让Scott忍不住回过头，Kurt正和自己的宝贝角力似的低着头。Scott不合时宜地想笑，末了还是安慰了他一句。

 

“如果你不舒服，一定要告诉我。”

 

Kurt嘟囔着，扶起自己的阴茎对准穴口。他用了过多的润滑剂，以至于第一次就顺利地滑了进去。Scott尽量放松着自己，在这方面他已经很有经验了。

 

德国男孩几乎要感官过载了——光是想到他此刻正插在Scott温暖紧致的屁股里，他就要有种要射出来的错觉。

 

Scott发出一声绵长的呻吟，他不想进行比较的，但Kurt确实要比Alex长。阴茎达到了之前从未达到过的深度，前所未有地填满了他。同时，因为Wagner细致入微的前戏，他几乎没有感觉到痛苦。

 

“你还好吗，Scott？”

 

Kurt紧张地发问，几乎是手足无措了。

 

“不能再好了，Kurt。”

 

 

 

Warren Worthington皱着眉头停下了脚步。

 

他中午和Elizabeth不欢而散，一整个下午都没再联系。校队的训练已经结束了，他除了回家外别无他选。可该死的是，因为每天他都比Kurt回家晚，Warren已经好几天都没带过钥匙了。

 

他用室友的身份打发了礼堂门口的保安，舞台上已经空无一人，而Kurt那个混蛋又不接电话。该死，他可不想这时候打给Scott。

 

Worthington在走廊里乱转，他只在新生入学那天来过这儿。

 

Ororo出现在转角处时把他吓了一跳，不过显然对方也被他吓得不轻。他们倒是认识，Ororo和Psylocke算是朋友。

 

“嘿，你知道Kurt在哪吗？我没带钥匙。”

 

“大概是在洗澡吧，”Ororo给他指了个方向，“Psylocke呢？”

 

Warren没回答，只是耸了耸肩。

 

可现在，他站在公共浴室的更衣室这儿，却皱着眉头停下了脚步。

 

他听见了内室哗啦哗啦的水流声，可也听见了什么更为隐秘的声音。有人在说话，除此之外，还有一些细碎的、微小的呻吟，像是猫爪般钩挠着他的思绪。

 

金发男孩徒生出中不祥的预感。

 

Warren放轻脚步走得近了些，水流很好地掩盖住了他的动静。声音在空荡的浴室里听上去不太真切，但Warren认识这两个人很久了，这对他来讲已经足够了。哪怕看不到，他也能猜到他们在做什么了。

 

他听见急促的呻吟，听见粗重的喘息和对方着了魔一般地呢喃着的名字。

 

__Scott......Scott......Scott......_ _

 

是Kurt和Scott。

 

美洲还处于盛夏，室外的空气胶住一般让人感觉难以呼吸。在来的路上，Warren的T恤几乎湿透地贴在他的后背上。

 

可现在，男孩觉得如坠冰窟，散发着森森寒意的恐惧感让他几乎无法动弹。

 

****为什么？** **

 

他握紧拳头，克制着自己不要现在就冲进去，但——为什么不呢？为什么不呢？他们本是朋友，但这算什么？

 

来自友情的背叛？对于他的惩罚？不，这些都不是他真正想知道的。愤怒失落和恐惧冰冷地燃烧着，他颤抖起来，咬紧牙关。

 

****为什么是Kurt Wagner？** **

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

他们获得了雷鸣般的掌声。

 

Scott觉得脑袋发晕，他光着两条腿踩在地板上，哪怕空调开到最大功率，坐满人的礼堂依旧让人窒息。

 

Kurt的状态异常地好，以至于他们刚才正式演出的时候，扮演狱警的Wagner错手把扮演实验者的Scott狠掼到作为道具的墙面上。小Summers磕到了头，却让麦捕捉到了一个异常真实、震撼的响声——这为两人在结束那段对手戏时赢得了热烈的掌声。

 

此刻，Ororo正带着他们戏剧社全体站在舞台上谢幕，而幕布一拉上，全校学生就要立刻去听一场安全讲座。按照之前的计划，他们会在讲座结束后回来收拾舞台。

 

“快点儿，Scott，”Kurt拉着他的手走向化妆室，“我们得换好衣服卸妆。”

 

“不了，Kurt，”Summers摆摆手，感觉有点儿犯恶心，“我觉得有点儿不舒服，你去吧。”

 

德国男孩立马换上了一副担忧的神色，他低头看向Scott：“你还好吗？要不要去医务室看看，我可以留下来陪你。”

 

Scott摇摇头，随即开始为此感到后悔。世界不至于说是天旋地转，但确实让他有了种想吐的冲动。这很奇怪，他们以相当高的完成度结束了表演、他的课堂测试拿到了A-，甚至就连Alex近来都状况稳定——他和战友，Hank一直在游说他去见一位了不起的教授，Alex被这事缠住了。总之，除了他和Warren、Kurt那让人不知所措的关系变化，似乎一切都很好。可Scott依旧犯恶心，难受之余似乎还有一股无名的怒火。

 

“你要照顾好自己，”Wagner叮嘱道，“我很快就会回来的。”

 

他没等男孩的背影完全消失就转过了身，逆着人流走进了排练的房间。几分钟后，演职人员急促的脚步踏过地板，整个礼堂一片寂静。Scott深吸一口气，窒息的感觉褪去了。

 

不知从何而起的愤怒感驱使着他走上舞台，而不是回化妆间卸妆。Scott蹬掉自己的球鞋，像演出时那样赤脚站在舞台上。他依旧穿着白色的戏服，那衣服不长不短，如Alex的旧T恤一样恰好遮住他的臀部。

 

演出时，他和扮演狱警的Kurt演对手戏的时候，一偏头却对上了舞台下方的Warren。金发男孩正扳着Psylocke的下巴接吻，眼睛却直直地盯着他看。

 

Scott愣了一下，随即额头磕上了道具板。

 

此刻他又站在了舞台上，可这儿和观众席一样光线昏暗。他自己都搞不清当时是怎么和Warren开始冷战的，可他清楚他们——他、Warren和Kurt——已经回不去了。有些东西悄无声息地改变着，有些则得到了他的纵容。

 

他依旧记得高中时候他们排演这部剧的场景，那时Kurt跟他一样扮演实验者，而Warren则是那个拿着警棍的混蛋狱警。时至今日，Scott似乎还能感受到另一个男孩压着他时透过布料传来的热度、还记得那双蓝色的眼睛里涌动着怎样的暗流。他喜欢Kurt，谁能不喜欢这个温柔可爱的德国男孩呢？

 

可他知道自己更希望今天跟他站在舞台上表演的这个人是Warren。

 

****这是不对的。** **

 

无论是此前他和Kurt之间的行为，还是如今他对Warren的想法，这都是不对的。

 

Summers轻叹口气转过身打算离开，却被眼前的场景钉在原地。

 

Warren Worthington自幕布后走出，像是只豹子正漫不经心地接近自己的猎物。这还是这么多天以来的第一次近距离接触，Scott可以瞧见男孩发红的眼睛。

 

他们沉默着打量彼此，直到Scott低下头决定抽身离去。但Warren堵在化妆间一侧的通道处，因此，Scott不得不硬着头皮从他身边走过。Worthington在他们擦肩而过之前一直保持着绝对的安静和镇定，直到最后一刻才抓住Scott的手腕。

 

“为什么是Kurt？”

 

他转向Scott，冷静地抛出这个问题，接着看着后者从不耐变为疑惑，接着由恍然大悟转为慌乱。Scott挣扎着，企图甩开他的手臂，但他们俩之间的斗争，小Summers就从未在力量上占过上风。

 

“放手，Warren！”

 

Scott皱起眉头，抬起另一只手推着更为强壮的那个男孩的胸膛。

 

“为什么是Kurt？”为什么不是我？

 

“这跟你没关系。”

 

小Summers的态度越抗拒慌乱，Worthington似乎就越冷静。他握住Scott另一只手的手腕，没费多大力气就逼得男孩节节后退。等Scott发现他真正的目的时，已经退到了作为道具的办公桌前。

 

Warren压着他，让瘦弱些的那个上半身躺倒在了桌面上。金发男孩将他的手按在头部两侧，居高临下地看着他。

 

“为什么是Kurt？”

 

他第三次问出这个问题，而Scott终于开始感到害怕了。他认得这个眼神，他曾经在球场上见到过一次。那时他们为了Kurt和Warren的臭脾气打架，Scott被他骑在腰上，只能勉力抵挡住他的拳头。

 

那是他们唯一一次打架，这事太久远了，远到Scott几乎忘了Warren Worthington从来都不是一个好脾气的、别人敢去随便招惹的家伙。

 

但Scott Summers也不是什么软蛋。

 

他扭动着身子，可Warren挤进他两腿之间让他没办法抬起膝盖攻击他。他们离得太远，让Scott也没办法给他一个头槌。握住他腕子的手坚固有力，像是钳子般不可撼动。Scott的胸膛剧烈地起伏，可慌乱开始窜动——他想起了Alex。

 

他还带着妆，哪怕只是淡妆，男孩的嘴唇也变得滋润闪亮。Warren盯着他微张的嘴唇，感受到了心底的渴望。他知道他不该这么做，但见鬼，是Scott和Kurt先越的界。

 

长久以来，他一直都以为这是他们仨之间的默契，或者至少是某种无声的规矩。

 

难以言喻的、被最亲信的人背叛后的心痛叫他几乎无法呼吸，但也给了他某种力量。 _ _为什么不呢？__ Warren俯下身子， _ _明明是他们先背叛了你__ 。

 

“为什么不是我，Scott？”

 

他说着，嘴唇贴近身下人的耳朵，热气钻进耳道。Scott发起抖来，不知是因为Warren的发问还是因为吹进耳朵里的气流。恍惚之间，更湿更软也更热的东西贴着他的耳朵来回移动，是舌头。

 

“Warren......”

 

戏服很短，Warren的膝盖没费多大力气就顶了进去。他恶意地摩擦着Scott未抬头的性器，逼得男孩发出抽泣一般的声音。

 

舌头不满于围着耳朵打转，继而探进了耳道。紧随滑腻触感而来的是难以言喻的毛骨悚然和无法控制的痒，Scott缩起脖子咬紧下唇。他既没有求饶，也没有说出更有实质性的制止话语，却仿佛一个无辜的受难者，身体力行地表示着自己是被强迫的。

 

“为什么不是我，嗯？”亲吻沿着下颚的弧线移动，“为什么选择Kurt？”

 

Warren抬起头，眼里已经不复那股蓬勃的活力，在昏暗的光线下尽管亮得厉害，却也是充满暗色的情欲。他亲吻Scott的唇角，用舌头一遍又一遍地舔掉带着腻人甜味的唇彩。

 

Scott侧过脸去，但Warren跟上去。身下的男孩已经丧失了力气，任由另一个人将他两只手腕扣在一起。Warren腾出一只手去，推开碍事的衣服，接着扒下黑色的底裤。流出前液的阴茎跳出来，比他想象中要精神很多。

 

****这一切都是值得的。** **

****

哪怕是在他们关系最好的时候，男孩们也没凑在一起做过这种事。他握住Scott的阴茎撸动起来，这感觉很怪，但也没想象中那么奇怪。

 

Worthington又开始亲吻Scott，丝毫不在意男孩脸上还涂抹着廉价的化妆品。他依旧想要答案，却也清楚Scott是不会给他答案的。他不得章法地抚摸着，远没有Kurt那么温柔，却带着Alex的做派。可Warren是Warren，他带着年轻人特有的冲劲，更带着无法掩藏的急切与渴望。

 

“Warren，住手......”眼泪在眼眶里打起转来，“住手吧......”

 

“你和Kurt可不是这么说的，”他加快撸动的速度，“我都听见了。”

 

Scott发出一声响亮的抽噎，弓起身子射在了好友手里。他脸色很红，除了情欲更多的则是羞耻。当Warren舔了一口手上的精液时，Scott偏过脸去不愿看他。但沾着精液的湿滑手指摸上了他的屁股，探进臀缝试图寻找那个幽闭的穴口。

 

这一下子，饶是Scott也无法保持镇定了。

 

他挣扎起来，把脚踩在桌沿上，试图踹上男孩的胸口。但Warren比他更快，用胳膊夹住了男孩蓄势待发的小腿，手指接着腿打开的动作，猛地插进了后穴。

 

尽管只是一个指节，Scott也疼得抽了一口气。

 

“别这样......”

 

Worthington对此视若无睹，专心于手上的扩张。他其实带了润滑，可他不想。Kurt的前戏细致而漫长，他只想用自己的方式让Scott记住。

 

手指奋力地钻了进去，Scott紧得厉害，下唇被咬得发白。等他刚刚能适应一根指头，Warren就立马捅进去第二只，接着是第三只。碰到前列腺的时候，Scott的痛苦中终于夹带上了一丝欢愉。

 

他把指头全部退出来，扶着阴茎抵在穴口。

 

“别这样，Warren。”

 

金发男孩没回答，只是附身亲了亲他的嘴角：“别怕，Scott。”

 

他挺身，肉刃劈开紧致的甬道，被紧紧包裹住带来的快感叫他猛吸一口气。Scott因为疼痛蜷起脚趾，眼泪流了下来。

 

****他们再也回不去了。** **


End file.
